04 It All Comes Together
by Browneyeez
Summary: Part 4 of Something Big Series: FINAL CHAPTER
1. Where is Mac?

**WHERE IS SHE?**

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters 

Please send me reviews  - I need the feedback for inspiration 

This is part four of the series – Part 1: The Start of Something Big, Part 2: Something Big Continued, Part 3: Trials and Tribulations

=====================================================================================================

**DULLES AIRPORT **

The plane landed and Webb got off.  True to form Harm was waiting at the gate. He saw Webb but not Mac.

"Where is she Webb?" Harm asked scared.

"Harm, listen to me." Webb started. Harm grabbed Webb by the shirt and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Where is she?" Harm demanded.

"Harm I don't know, we don't know.  I came back to tell you in person.  I am going back." Webb said.

"What happened? I was told everything was fine." Harm said he still hadn't released his hold.

"I don't know, she never showed up at the airport. I had her watched. My men went to get her and she was gone.  Her bag, her passport, everything, they are looking for her now." Webb said.

"That's not good enough.  I am going there." Harm said finally releasing his grip.

"Harm, no! Let my people, do their job." Webb said.

"If your people had done their job, Mac would be here right now." Harm said.

Webb's cell phone rang, "Webb. Well how the hell did that happen? Keep me posted. I will be back there tomorrow."

"What is it?" Harm asked more scared than angry.

"She's not in Zurich, they don't think she is even in Switzerland anymore." Webb replied.

"How did they get her out of the country and who are they." Harm shouted.

"Al-Qaeda." Webb said quietly.

"Webb, you get her back or I will kill you." Harm threatened.

"Harm I promise.  You have my word." Webb said.

"Your word isn't good enough." Harm snapped. "You gave _your word_ that she would be safe." 

"I'll get her back. Harm nothing will happen to her." Webb said. "I need to get to my office."

They went to Langley and Webb did his thing, gathering information and reviewing what his team has sent him.

Harm paced back and forth.  He had called the Admiral from the car and advised him of the situation.  Twenty minutes after Harm and Webb arrived at Langley, the Admiral was there.

"Webb, I will kill you." The Admiral said.

"Take a number." Webb snapped back. "I am going to find her. But I can't as long as you two are interrupting. Let me do my job."

**SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY**

Mac had been riding in the car for hours.  They had driven with lightening speed all night from Zurich and she guessed they were near Germany.  The men had said very little to her.  They hardly spoke to each other.  Mac didn't understand what was happening.  They hadn't harmed her, they hadn't asked her any questions.  They just threw her in a car and drove.  

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"No questions." The man replied.

"Where are we going?" Mac demanded.

"Please do not speak." The man said. 

_Please?_ Mac thought. _Kidnappers with manners?_

**LANGLEY**

Harm continued to pace while the Admiral watched him.  Webb was pulling up all sorts of data and slamming phones.

"Harm, it's going to be ok.  She's tough." The Admiral said.

"I should have argued with her more.  Not let her go." Harm said.

"Not _let_ her?" The Admiral looked at Harm.

"Ok, we have a lead." Webb said. "She's in Germany."

"Germany? What the hell is she doing there?" The Admiral asked.

"We don't know she and two men were spotted crossing the border." Webb said.

"I want to go." Harm said 

"Harm no, you need to stay here." Webb said.

"I am not staying here while my fiancé is somewhere in Germany." Harm yelled.

"Harm she's not your fiancé right now, she's a marine and one of my operatives. Please let me do my job." Webb said again.

"Harm," The Admiral said. "Webb's right. You are too close to this."

Harm shook his head and crossed the room to Webb.  "You have my world in your hands bring her back."

Webb nodded and suddenly remembered the letter Mac had given him. "Harm, Mac gave me a letter to give to you. In case."

"I don't want it. I don't need it. She's coming back." Harm said. Webb handed the letter to the Admiral.  They left the office and the Admiral followed Harm to his apartment.  On his way there he called Harriet, by the time they arrived at Harm's Harriet, Bud, Sturgis and Bobbie where there.  No one spoke, they just sat, and they were holding vigil. Webb was flying to Germany.

**GERMANY – 10 hours later **

The men stopped and made a call. They then returned to the car and continued the drive. After some more and stopped again.

"Get out." The man said stopping on a street.

"Where are we?" Mac asked.

"Germany." The man replied.

"I know that. Where?" Mac demanded.

"Just walk." The man said.

"Where am I going?" Mac asked. 

Finally the other man spoke. "They want you dead."

"Who?" Mac asked. "How do they know who I am?"

"They don't, only we know. We were sent to find you." The man said handing Mac her bag and passport.

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

We don't agree with them. If you walk in that direction you will be at Ramstein Air Force Base. Just go." The man said pointing.

Mac looked at the men she wasn't sure what was happening. "Come with me. We can protect you."

"You can't protect our families." The man said. 

Mac walked away from the men.  She didn't dare turn back; afraid they might change their minds.  Suddenly she heard gunshots.  She turned and looked back.  Both men were dead; they had committed suicide.

Mac felt for these men, her saviors but now was not the time to mourn.  She arrived at the base.

**RAMSTEIN AIR FORCE BASE**

"I am Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, USMC." She announced showing her passport.

"Yes Ma'am, we know who you are.  We've been expecting you." He said with a slight smile.  

Mac looked at him with confusion as he escorted her to the Commanding Officer's office. Once inside, there was a lot of commotion.  

"Colonel can we get you anything?" The CO asked.

"Yes get me home." Mac said.

"Ma'am we are planning to do that, we are just waiting for your escort. He should be here shortly." The CO stated.

"My escort? How did he know I was here?" Mac asked.

"Clayton Webb is meeting you. We were notified two hours ago that you would be here." The CO answered.

Clayton Webb walked into the office.  "Mac I don't know what to say."

"Let's start with NEVER AGAIN!" Mac said. "Where's Harm?"

"He's in Washington.  Mac the Admiral didn't let him come.  He couldn't." Webb said and Mac nodded in understanding, if the tables had been reversed, she would have been useless as well.

"Does he know I am safe?" Mac asked.

"No, this time I think you should place that call." Webb said with a smile handing her the phone.

"Did you give him my letter?" Mac asked.

"I tried he wouldn't take it.  He said that you were coming back." Webb informed her.

"That's my flyboy." Mac said as she punched the numbers. 

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

The phone rang and no body moved.  Why were they all thinking the worst?

"Phone mommy." Little AJ said.

"Shh, I know." Harriet replied. "Harm do you want me to answer it?"

"Please," Was Harm's reply.

Harriet picked up the phone, "Hello?" She listened and turned to Harm, "I think you better take this call…"

Harm took the phone from Harriet, everyone else sat there watching.  His face went from despair to a smile.

Seven very long hours later the plane landed at Andrews AFB.  Harm was there to greet it.  

Mac!" Harm said running out to meet her as she stepped onto the tarmac. "I am never letting you go again. I love you forever."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Harm I love you always." Mac said.


	2. Debriefings

**DEBRIEFINGS**

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters 

Please send me reviews  - PLEASE 

=====================================================================================================

Harm woke up first that morning.  He sat up in bed and just looked at Mac.  It was hard to believe that 24 hours earlier he had almost lost her.  When she got off the plane at Andrews AFB, his heart finally started beating again.  He thought back to Mac's debriefing.

**THE DEBRIEFING- LAST NIGHT**

"Mac!" Harm said running out to meet her as she stepped onto the tarmac. "I am never letting you go again. I love you forever."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Harm I love you always." Mac said.

"Mac, we need to go talk to the Assistant Director." Webb hated to interrupt.

"I'm going with her." Harm said.

"I know it's already been cleared." Webb replied.

The walked arm in arm to the conference room at Andrews.  The Assistant Director was there as well as the Admiral.  Mac and Harm walked in and sat. 

"She needs to tell us what happened." The Assistant Director said.

"What happened? You screwed up." Harm said.

"Commander Rabb, you are here as a courtesy. Don't make me regret my decision." The Assistant Director snapped.

"Sir, if I may." The Admiral intervened.

"Admiral Chegwidden, no you may not.  This is not a JAG investigation. This is my jurisdiction. You're here as a courtesy as well." The Assistant Director said.

"Courtesy or not." The Admiral fumed. "The fact remains that you put one of my people in a life threatening situation.  I don't care whose jurisdiction this is.  I want to know, no I demand to know where the breakdown occurred."

"Well if you would both stop interrupting, maybe she can tell us." The Assistant Director said.

"_She_ is sitting right here.  How about someone directing this conversation at me!" Mac glared at all of them.  Harm put his hand on Mac's leg.  While she appreciated and needed the gesture, right now she was Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie and did not need to be coddled.

Stunned the Assistant Director turned his attention to her. "Very well Sarah, tell me what happened."

"It's _Colonel MacKenzie_." She did not like this man.  Harm, the Admiral and even Webb all tried to hide their amusement. The Assistant Director had no idea who he was dealing with.  "Simply put, rogue members of Al-Qaeda did something the CIA was unable to do." Mac said. "They got me out of Zurich alive. The two men who took me had orders to kill me.  Had they not disagreed with the orders I would be dead right now.  They were able to locate me and come to my room without a problem.  It was as though there was a sign on my door.  Why wasn't anyone watching my room? Why was there no protection provided?  I had just been part of an operation to ruin Al-Qaeda plans; no one thought it was necessary to keep a guard on me?"

"Colonel." The Assistant Director began.  
"I am not finished." Mac snapped. "These men said very little.  I don't even know their names. They got me to Ramstein and they killed themselves.  I assume because it was easier then going back to face the wrath of not carrying out their orders.  The CO at the base advised me that he received a call that I would be there.  The men had stopped and made a call 10 hours after we left.  They must have been calling the base. Neither of these men were part of the group at the museum or the one that escorted me from the bank.  You now know as much as I do.  I need to go home."

"Webb, why wasn't there anyone watching Mac after the operation?" The Admiral asked.

"There was, I assigned someone to her room before I went to interrogate the men." Webb said.

"Then what happened?" Harm demanded.

"I don't know." Webb said quietly.  For Webb not to know something was highly unusual.

"I removed them." The Assistant Director said. "The men had been either killed or captured, I didn't see the need."

"You didn't see the need?" Harm shouted rising out of his chair and going toward the Assistant Director.  The Admiral moved quickly and stopped Harm before he could reach his target.  Mac rose and was standing next to Harm. They did not see what happened next, but they heard the crash of a chair.  The three turned to see what had happened.

"Do you realize what could have happened? This was my operation. You don't reassign my men." Webb shouted.  He had just knocked the Assistant Director off his chair and was standing over him.  "I gave my word.  I promised that nothing would happen to Mac."

"Don't you mean Colonel MacKenzie?" The Assistant Director said standing up.  "This sounds a little personal Webb."

What happened next amazed everyone; Webb struck him in the face.  "It is personal, it's family." Webb said and he stormed out of the room.

The Assistant Director gathered himself, "I'll have his job." He shouted. "He attacked me."

"No I don't think you will. I didn't see anything." The Admiral said shaking his head. 

"You really should be more careful.  Swinging doors can be a hazard." Harm said.

"Let go home." Mac said, taking Harm's hand.  The three left the Assistant Director standing there.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Mac, wake up." Harm said nudging her.

"I'm awake." Mac said smiling.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Harm asked.

"I'm ok, I'm with you." She said as she cuddled up next to him. "Harm why didn't you read the letter I sent?"

"If I took it, it would mean I gave up." Harm said. "I knew you were coming back to me."

"Will you read it now?" Mac asked getting out of bed and going to retrieve the letter.

"Mac, I really don't want to think about any of this." Harm replied.

Walking back into the room Mac handed Harm the letter and got back into bed. "Read it."

"Ok, but first we forgot something." Harm said with a smile. He had a chain around his neck; hanging on the chain was the engagement ring.

"On a chain?" Mac said laughing.  
"Well I figured one of us should be wearing it, and my fingers are too big." Harm said as he slipped the ring back on Mac's finger.

Mac kissed Harm and then got up. "I need a shower, read the letter." She said and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Harm walked into the bathroom. "Do you really think I could go on without you?" He said pushing open the curtain.

"I hope we never have to find out." Mac said with a smile. "I just want to make sure that you celebrate who I was, no matter when that time comes."

"Mac, my life is you.  I love you." Harm said.

"I love you too Harm.  Now I'm freezing.  In or out and close the curtain you're getting the floor wet." Mac said with a laugh.  Harm decided on in or out and the shower curtain was closed.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Mac, Harriet wants us to go over there today. You feeling up to it?" Harm asked.

"Yes, it sounds fine." Mac replied.

"I'll call and tell her." Harm said.

"No, I will." Mac said reaching for the phone.

The spent the afternoon with Harriet, Budd and Little AJ, they returned home later that night.  Harm spent the night again.  He wasn't ready to leave Mac alone.  Mac wasn't ready to be left alone either.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She walked around humming Christmas tunes.  Christmas eve was a few days away.  She knew how important this day was to him.  They would spend Christmas day together.  She had decorated her tree and put his present underneath it.  She hoped he would like what she had gotten for him.  It was going to be a wonderful holiday.


	3. The Holidays

**THE HOLIDAYS**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  

Please send me reviews; I love what people have to say.

=====================================================================================================

**DECEMBER 23**

Mac spent last night alone.  She was home and safe.  Harm protested but Mac won out.  She walked into the JAG bullpen ready for work.  Since only select people were aware of what happened she didn't have to deal with talking about Zurich and what had occurred.  

"Good morning Harriet." Mac said with a smile.

"Good morning Ma'am." Harriet replied. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, feeling ok." Mac said and she went to get coffee.

"Morning Sturgis." Mac said walking into the coffee room.

"Hey Mac, how are you this morning?" Sturgis asked.

"I'm good." Mac smiled.

"Is Harm in yet?" Sturgis asked.

"No, it's only 8:07, he probably isn't even awake yet." Mac laughed. "Did you need something?" 

"I needed to go over the Binder case with him.  Wanted to wrap it up before tomorrow." Sturgis said.

"The Binder case, I handed that off to him.  It was a no brainer." Mac said.

"Don't ask." Sturgis replied, "It became a disaster."

"How could a simple drunk and disorderly turn into a disaster?" Mac asked.

"Because he says he wasn't drunk or disorderly." Harm answered as he walked into the break room.

"Good morning Harm." Sturgis said.

"Hello, I see you are discussing my case." Harm joked.

"It was my case and yes.  He had a blood alcohol above the legal limit and he clocked a shipmate in a bar." Mac replied.

"Yeah well, anyway, how did you sleep last night?" Harm asked.

"Fine didn't have anyone stealing the covers." Mac said with a laugh. "How about you?"

"Great, I didn't have anyone's cold feet kicking me." Harm shot back.

"You guys want to be alone?" Sturgis joked.

"Good morning people." The Admiral said.

"Good morning Sir." They replied in unison.

"What are we discussing?" The Admiral asked.

"Cold feet and blanket stealing Sir." Sturgis said with a laugh, "If you'll excuse me."

"Well I always found, a pair of socks and a second blanket usually solves that problem." The Admiral said as he walked out of the break room.  Mac and Harm just looked at each other.  Sometimes this place was so odd.

There wasn't much to do.  Tomorrow would be an easy day and for some reason they had all been told they did not have to report back to work until December 30th.  For the following week, they were given off January 1st and again did not have to report back until the following Monday.

The Admiral had assembled everyone in his office.  "In light of my generosity in closing the office for the extra days, I am going to need something from each of you." The Admiral began.  "There will be a total 6 weekdays that the office will be closed.  As I see it, there are 6 of us.  Each one of you will pick one day to be on call in case of a situation."

"If it's all the same, I will take January 3rd.  That way I can go home for Christmas." Lt. Aldridge said.  

"Very well.  The rest of you please pick your days." The Admiral said. "Oh and anyone without plans, open-house tomorrow night at my home.  From there I will be going to the services lead by Reverend Turner if anyone cares to join me. Dismissed."

They picked their dates and left the office.

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

A light snow had fallen over Washington making the city look like a wonderland.  The first hours were always the most beautiful before cars and plows turned it into black mush.  Mac looked out her window and watched the snow coming down.  She had called Chloe earlier to wish her a Merry Christmas and was waiting for Harm to pick her up.  They, along with the rest of the group, had decided to take the Admiral up on his offer.  The next day they would be spending the day with Bud and Harriet.  Mac looked at the tree in her apartment.  The lights twinkled and the ornaments glittered.  It wasn't the biggest tree; they had bought it last night and didn't exactly get the pick of the litter.  Tonight both Harm and Sergei would be staying with her.  They planned on having a family style Christmas morning.  It was a very untraditional family, but none of them cared.

There was a knock at the door and Mac walked over to answer. "Why didn't you use your key?" Mac said laughing.

"No reason." Harm said with a smile.

"Where's Sergei?" Mac asked.

"He's meeting us later.  He went to spend tonight with Elena." Harm said with a smile. "You ready?"

"Yes I am." Mac said picking up a small wrapped package.

"What's that?" Harm asked.

"It's a house gift for the Admiral." Mac replied.

"Oh, I didn't get anything." Harm stated.

"I signed both our names." Mac said with a laugh.

**THE ADMIRAL'S HOME**

The Admiral had really decked the halls.  The front porch was covered with garland and twinkling lights.  A huge wreath hung on the door and the inside of his home was just as festive.  While it was the Admiral's home, Meredith was the person who deserved the credit.  Together they welcomed the guests inside.  

"Welcome, Merry Christmas." The Admiral said.

"Merry Christmas Sir," Bud and Harriet replied.

"Tonight, it's AJ. Where's my namesake?" AJ replied.

"He's home, but he did send something for his Uncle AJ." Harriet said handing him a picture.

"I have something for him too." AJ said walking towards his tree and retrieving a package.

"Thank you Sir, I mean AJ that was very kind of you." Bud said taking the gift.

"Merry Christmas, may I bring you something to drink." Meredith asked.

"Merry Christmas, thank you.  Let me help you." Harriet said walking off with Meredith.

"Happy Holidays everyone." Tiner said as he walked in with Lisa.

"Merry Christmas it's good to see you all again." Lisa said.  They all exchanged the typical greetings and chatted.

"Ho ho ho." Gunny said as he arrived with Irena.

"Hey Gunny.  Good to see you Irena." Bud said.

Again all the hellos were made.

"Were are the Colonel and Commander?" Tiner asked.

"Right here." Harm said as they walked in.  "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas everyone." Mac said.  

"Colonel after you are married do you think you can work on Rabb not always being the last to arrive?" AJ joked.

"I'll work on it." Mac replied with a laugh.

Sometime during the evening, Webb arrived with Ana.  

"Merry Christmas Ana." Mac said. 

"Merry Christmas Mac. Talking to me?" Webb asked Mac.

"Of course I am, Merry Christmas Clay." Mac said giving him a hug.

"Webb!" Harm called from the other side of the room. "Would you step outside please?"

"Rabb!" AJ said with a slight warning.

"Harm, it's Christmas." Bud said quietly.

"Relax people." Harm said, as he and Webb walked out onto the porch.

**ON THE PORCH**

"Harm I don't know what to say to you. I am sorry about everything that happened." Webb said immediately.

"You almost lost the woman I love." Harm said.

"I know, I never expected it to happen, I thought I took every precaution." Webb said.

"You did, you didn't remove the guard.  How's your hand?" Harm asked.

"Better, Harm what can I do to make this up to you?" Webb asked sincerely.

"Say yes." Harm replied.

"To what?" Webb nervously asked.

"Being an usher at the wedding." Harm answered with a smile.

"You guys want me? Are you serious?" Webb asked.

"Yes, Clay.  We want you as part of our wedding." Harm said with a smile.

"It would be an honor." Webb said and they walked back inside.

"Is everything ok?" Harriet asked.

"It's fine." Webb said.

"People, it's time to go." AJ announced.  They left the Admiral's home and drove to the chapel.

**THE CHAPEL**

They met Sturgis and Bobbie there and they took their seats.  Reverend Turner gave his sermon.  Last year he had spoken of Joseph the forgotten man.  This year he spoke of compassion, understanding and acceptance.  He asked people to look at the one next to them.  He said that until you have walked a mile in that person's shoes you would never understand the trials and tribulations they have endured.  Remember people have their own demons to deal with.  Remember to be compassionate with those in need.  Understand that they are working through their problems the best they can and accept each person for who they are.  He ended with a prayer for peace.

"Always inspirational Chaplain." The Admiral said.

"Good to see you AJ." Reverend Turner replied.

"Nice to see you Reverend Turner." Harm said.

"Harm, how are you?" The Reverend asked. "Mac I'm happy you are home and safe."

"Thank you Sir." Mac said.

"I believe we need to meet to discuss the wedding." Reverend Turner said. "Also, I need to speak with the pastor of the church you are having the ceremony at. Where are you having it again?" 

"Nice try Sir." Harm said with a laugh.

Reverend Turner looked at the group standing around him and shrugged, "I tried."

The all stood and chatted a bit enjoying the cool winter air.  Harm looked at his watch, "It's that time." He said.

"Is Sergei meeting you there?" Bud asked.

"No, he went on his own earlier today." Harm replied.

"Harriet and Bud are going to drop me off. Tell him I said Merry Christmas. I love you." Mac said giving Harm a kiss.

"Mac, come with me." Harm said.

"Harm, are you sure?" Mac asked.

"I'm a part of him and you are my life. I'm sure." Harm replied.

**THE VIETNAM WAR MEMORIAL**

"Here he is." Harm said pointing to his father's name. He held Mac's hand tightly. "Dad, this is Sarah MacKenzie.  I love her and we're getting married.  One day we are going to come here with Harmon Rabb III. Merry Christmas. I love you Dad." 

"Merry Christmas." Mac said quietly.

They stepped back, saluted and went home.  Sergei was waiting for them when they got there.  Harm made a fire and they sat and watched for a while before retiring for the night.  When they woke up it would be Christmas Day. 

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Mac woke up first.  She looked around her room and smiled.  Harm and Sergei had shared the guest room last night.  Mac wasn't sure why but last night she felt it would be better if Harm didn't sleep in her room.  She went to the kitchen and started to get breakfast ready.  She went to the living room, started a fire, put on some Christmas music and switched on the tree lights.  It looked like a traditional setting.  Mac fixed herself a cup of coffee and settled into the couch.  She watched the fire and relaxed.  She began to reflect on the last few months.  She smiled as she thought about the night she and Harm finally admitted their feelings.  She laughed about the karaoke in Hawaii.  A warm feeling came over her as she remembered the few days they spent in Puerto Rico.  She felt relief as she remembered the number of times she had escaped death; in the past year alone she has been in Afghanistan, almost drowned in Hawaii, foiled a hijacking and most recently been kidnapped.  This was not a normal life by any standard, but it was her life and soon she would be sharing it with Harm.

"What are you thinking about?" Harm asked as he walked in to the living room.

"This that and the other thing." Mac said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Harm said as he leaned down and kissed her. "What smells so good?"

"Oven baked French toast and vegetarian sausage." Mac replied. "I see Sergei is a typical Rabb sleeping in as long as possible."

"There is an insult in there somewhere." Harm said with a laugh.

"Harm before Sergei wakes up, I, have a gift I would like to give you." Mac said getting up.

"You do?" Harm said with a smile. 

"Yes." Mac said handing Harm a box.

"Tiffany's? What is it?" Harm asked smiling.

"Just open it." Mac said. 

Harm removed the white ribbon from the blue box.  Inside was a sterling silver and gold key shaped key chain. Inscribed on the key was "Always and Forever."

"Mac, is this the key to your heart?' Harm asked smiling.

"Something like that." Mac said.

"I love the inscription." Harm said giving her a kiss. "I have something for you too."

"You do?" Mac said with a curious smile. Harm handed her a small box. "Bared's? Isn't that the store in Puerto Rico?" Mac asked.

"Yes it is." Harm said sitting next to her.  Inside was the most delicate pair of diamond heart earrings that matched her pendent.

"Harm these are gorgeous.  When did you get them?" Mac asked.

"I called Bared's a few weeks ago.  I remembered them from when we were there and I thought they would look beautiful with your wedding gown." Harm said with a smile.  Mac just looked at them in awe.  She leaned over and kissed Harm.  Her thank you kiss turned into a passionate embrace; one that would not have stopped had Sergei not entered the room.

"Ahem, Merry Christmas." Sergei said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Sergei." Mac said jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Harm said.

"What are we doing?" Sergei asked.

"We exchanged some private gifts." Harm said.

"Yes I saw that.  Shall I go back to the other room?" Sergei asked with a laugh.

"Funny." Mac said. "How about we eat breakfast in here and open the presents?" 

"Sounds good to me." Harm said.  Mac went into the kitchen and brought out the breakfast and dishes on a tray.

They sat and enjoyed breakfast.  Harm decided he would play Santa and handed the gifts out.  They opened up their gifts and thanked each other.  They had all gone a bit overboard but it was their first _family_ Christmas. After everything was cleaned up they all got ready to go to Harriet and Bud's.  It was going to be a quiet day there.  Sergei was going to Elena's and Sturgis and Bobbie were spending the day with Reverend Turner.  

**ACROSS TOWN**

"Merry Christmas my love." She said handing him a small box. "I hope you like it."

She opened his gift. "This is beautiful." She said holding up the necklace. "I love it."

She left the living room and went to the kitchen.  She brought two plates with Christmas Dinner. "I hope you enjoyed what I prepared. How was your day? Did you have to spend it with those cheery Roberts?" She poured more wine.

"Oh I went to visit your father yesterday, he'll be my father soon." She said. "Harm, I don't want to wait any longer than we have to.  I spoke with the minister and we can be married at the end of January instead of waiting until April. The printer was so sweet he will redo the invitations at no charge.  It will be a rush, but I can't go on like this anymore."

The meal was finished and she cleared the plates.  "This has been a wonderful evening.  I am so glad we were able to spend some time together.  I hate that we have to be apart. I know you have to go now.  Back to that pretend game of yours. Give me a kiss, my love."


	4. Asylum

**ASYLUM**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters – I wish I did.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my mind, Bud came back from the Seahawk with no injuries.  Please send me reviews.  I love the feedback.  Even if you just say – "yeah I read it."

===========================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT – two days after Christmas**

Christmas had been wonderful.  They had a nice relaxing day with Bud, Harriet and Little AJ.  Mac enjoyed having the whole concept of family.  Who would have thought that joining the Marines would give her the family she so wanted.  Mac was lying in bed; she had no desire to get up.  She rolled over and put the pillow over her head.  Then she heard it, the annoying sound of a pager.  "Who could need a lawyer today?" She shouted as she threw the pillow across the room. She dragged herself out of bed, grabbed the pager and placed the call.

"Yes, this is Lt. Colonel MacKenzie from the Judge Advocate General's office returning a page." She said.

"One moment Colonel." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Colonel MacKenzie, thank you for getting back so quickly.  This is Major Brighton at Quantico.  We have a situation here that needs a lawyer's attention." Major Brighton stated.

"Major would you mind telling me what the situation is?" Mac replied.

"Sorry ma'am, I am still a little surprised. We have a young man who wandered onto the base." Brighton stated.

"Why do you need a lawyer for that? The base police can handle this." Mac replied.

"Ma'am he's asking for asylum." Brighton said.

"Asylum? Where is he from?" Mac asked.

"Afghanistan, ma'am." Brighton informed her.

"Have you called the FBI, CIA or INS? " Mac asked.

"No ma'am should I?" Brighton asked.

"I'll be there in a hour. We will figure this out together." Mac stated.

Mac hung up the phone; she called the Admiral and advised him of the situation.  She then called Harm to let him know she would be at Quantico for the day.

**QUANTICO**

"Good morning. Lt. Colonel MacKenzie to see Major Brighton." Mac said to the Corporal standing there.

"Yes, Ma'am.  He will be right with you." The Corporal replied.

"Good morning, Colonel MacKenzie.  Thank you for coming right away." Brighton said.

"You need to do someone explaining. I am not sure I even understand.  You are telling me that this young man just wandered onto the base?" Mac questioned.

"Well, basically he came to the gate and said he needed help." Brighton said.

"What do you know about him?" Mac asked.

"Not much." Brighton said.

"Where is he now?" Mac asked.

"He doesn't seem to pose a threat.  Some of the men took him to the mess to get something to eat.  He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days."

"Ok, then I guess we wait.  Is there an office I can use?" Mac asked.

"Of course Ma'am. Follow me please." Brighton said and showed her to an office.

Twenty minutes later the young man was brought to the office where Mac had been waiting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The young man said in Farsi.

"Thank you" Mac said. "Who are you?"

"I need your help. I need to stay here." The young man replied.

"I understand that, but can we start with your name?" Mac asked.

"My name is Ahmed Mirza." Ahmed replied.

"How did you get here?" Mac asked.

"Can you please help me?" Ahmed asked.

"Matters of this kind are handled through the State Department." Mac said.  

"But military is to protect people." Ahmed said.

"Why did you come to the marine base? When did you come to the United States? How did you get here? Are you in danger? Where is your family? How old are you?" Mac cut herself off from the barrage of questions she was asking.  She could see the terror and fear in the young man's face.

"Colonel MacKenzie, what is he telling you?" Major Brighton asked.

"Nothing so far Major, we seem to be going in circles." Mac said.

"Do you need anything?" Brighton asked.

"No, I'll be fine.  He seems tired and scared.  He's just a kid, I don't think he's more than 17." Mac replied.

"As you say Ma'am." Brighton replied.

"Ahmed, let's start at the beginning.  Your name is Ahmed Mirza. How old are you?" Mac asked.

"I am 15." Ahmed replied.

"When did you come to the United States?" Mac asked.

"I got here yesterday." Ahmed said.

"From where?" Mac questioned.

"Turkey." Ahmed replied.

"Ahmed, we are going to be here for hours with my having to ask every single question.  Please tell me why you are here." Mac stated.

Ahmed sat back in his chair and looked at Mac for a few seconds.  He took a deep breath and began to tell his story.  "My name is Ahmed Mirza I am the son of Mohammad Mirza.  I am 15 years old and I was born in Afghanistan.  My father moved our family to Iraq when I was young.  He went back to Afghanistan to try and help the rest of our family. He believed getting us out of Afghanistan we would be safer, but we still had problems in Iraq, so we moved to Turkey but my father had to stay in Afghanistan."

"Ok, where is your family now?" Mac asked.

"My father tried very hard to support the family, eventually he worked with the Al-Qaeda and those men. I was never given much information on what he did.  I know he was not happy, but he had no choice.  He did his job to protect and take care of his family.  A few weeks ago my father got word to my family that he was being sent to Switzerland.  He wrote there would be trouble and that my family should hide to be safe.  We tried to hide but they found us. My mother and sister were killed, I got away."  Ahmed said.

"Your father was sent to find me." Mac said barely audible.

"My father wrote that he was to find an American. But he didn't say more. My father had emergency money hidden in our house. I was able to get a plane ticket to the United States.  My father always told us if we were in danger to find American military. I looked in the book for a Military Base and came here. I need help.  I don't know what do to.  I have to find my father." Ahmed said as tears began to roll down his face.

"Ahmed, do you have a picture of your father?" Mac asked.

"Yes, why do you want to see it?" Ahmed asked.

"Please show me." Mac said.  Ahmed handed Mac the picture.  

When Mac looked at the man she turned pale. Part of her felt for this young boy sitting before her who was now an orphan.  However that was the woman in her.  The marine in her wondered if this was a set up to find her.  The terrorists used women and children to reach their objective.  What if her identity had been discovered and this boy was sent here to finish the job?  Mac shook that thought from her mind.  What were the chances that he came to Quantico and the base called in a lawyer and she happened to be the lawyer? 

"Miss? Will you be able to help me?" Ahmed asked.

"Yes we will, but I need to call someone else." Mac said. "I will be right back." Mac left the office and called Webb.  She advised him of the situation and that he needed to come to Quantico immediately.  
Twenty minutes later Clayton Webb walked into the office.

"Hello, my name is Clayton Webb.  I want to know exactly why you came here." Webb snapped.

"Webb, take it easy." Mac said in a protective tone.

"Colonel, it is my understanding that this person is the son of a member of the Al-Qaeda. I want to know what he knows." Webb stated.

"Webb, outside." Mac barked and walked out of the office. "Clay, this is a kid.  I know what you are probably thinking and you're wrong.  This is a coincidence that I was on call today.  This has nothing to do with me, except the fact that his father was one of the men sent to find me." 

"Mac we can't be sure of that." Webb said.

"I am sure.  Trust me on this one.  I think we need to tell him what we know as well." Mac said. 

"Mac he doesn't know your connection does he?" Webb asked in a worried tone.

"No." Mac replied.

"He can never know. Mac on the chance that there is more to this than meets the eye; he can never know any of our involvement." Webb said.

"I agree there, but what are we going to do?" Mac asked.

"We need to know what he knows and then hand it off to INS." Webb said. "Let them handle it like any other immigration case. I contacted them before I came here." Webb replied.

"Clay, he is an orphan and it's my fault." Mac said.

"Mac it's not your fault.  It's not any of our faults. It's just the way things happen." Webb said as he walked back into the room.  "Ahmed, do you speak English?" 

"Yes, I do." Ahmed replied.

"Good, the Colonel has informed me that your mother and sister were killed as you were trying to hide?" Webb asked.

"Yes, my father sent us word that there would be trouble because of something he was going to do and we should hide." Ahmed answered. "Before we could leave our home my mother and sister were killed.  My mother fought with the men and I was able to escape."

"Did your father tell you why he thought there would be trouble?" Webb asked.

"No, he didn't give any details.  I have to find him." Ahmed said.

Webb opened his brief case and took out pictures of the two men who had taken Mac.  "Ahmed, I know this may be difficult, was one of these men your father?" 

Ahmed looked at the pictures and began to weep. "This is my father. What happened?"

"Your father was a hero.  Our information tells us that he was sent to Switzerland to kill an American woman who had intercepted monies for Al-Qaeda.  Your father and this other man found this woman and took her to safety.  These two men killed themselves in order not to face the punishment that would be awaiting them for their actions." Webb said.

"If what you are saying is correct, then I am not safe.  Please help me." Ahmed said.

"We will Ahmed." Mac said.

"Ahmed, you are going to have to meet with the people from immigration." Webb stated.

"Will they send me back? I can't go back." Ahmed protested.

"Ahmed, they are going to do what's best for you." Mac tried to reassure him.  They sat together and waited for the representative from INS to arrive.  Three hours later, Melinda Joplin walked into the office.

"Good afternoon, I am Melinda Joplin with INS." She said extending her hand. "I would like to speak with Mr. Webb and Colonel MacKenzie privately for a moment."  Mac and Webb followed Melinda to the hallway.

"What have we got?" Melinda asked.

"Ahmed Mirza, he is a 15 year old boy who was born in Afghanistan.  His father was a member of Al-Qaeda and responsible for the rescue of an operative." Webb stated.

"Are you sure of that?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, very sure." Mac said

 "What does he know?" Melinda asked.

"All he knows is his father is dead and that he helped someone.  He doesn't know any details and we would like to keep it that way." Webb stressed.

"Does he have any other family?" Melinda asked.

"He advised us that his mother and sister were killed.  I presume by Al-Qaeda in retaliation for what his father did." Mac said.

"We can give him political asylum.  However with no family and no place to live he is going to be sent to a Juvenal facility." Melinda said. 

"He'll get lost in the system." Mac protested.

"What do you suggest Colonel?" Melinda asked. "Until we can find him a home. There is no other option."

"Yes there is." Mac said.

"Mac, don't even think about it." Webb said.

"Clay stop. Melinda could he stay with me until arrangements were made?" Mac asked.

"It would take some doing but I don't see why not." Melinda responded. "Why would you want to do that?" 

"I can relate to a tough childhood." Mac said.

"Mac, this isn't smart." Webb advised.

"Melinda, he can stay with me until something more permanent is found." Mac said.

"If you're sure." Melinda said.  

"I am." Mac replied and Webb just shook his head.  They all walked back into the office.

"Ahmed, I am going to work on getting you asylum status here.  Colonel MacKenzie has offered her home to you until we can find something permanent." Melinda stated.  "I will need you to come to the office on Monday morning."

"Thank you miss." Ahmed said. "Colonel, my father was correct.  The American military does help the people."

"Let's go home Ahmed." Mac said with a smile.

"Mac what are you going to tell Harm?" Webb asked.  
**MAC'S APARTMENT**

On the ride back to her apartment, Mac called Harm.  She couldn't give him all the details but he knew enough to be waiting there when she got back.

"Hey, I knew you'd be here." Mac said with a smile walking over to Harm.

"Well you were a bit mysterious on the phone." Harm replied.

"Harm, this is Ahmed. The young man I mentioned." Mac said with a smile. "Ahmed, this is Commander Harmon Rabb, my fiancé." 

"Pleased to meet you Sir. You are American military as well?" Ahmed asked.

"Yes, I am in the Navy. Very nice to meet you." Harm replied.

"Ahmed, let me show you to your room and you can get some rest." Mac said and led him to the guest room.

When Mac returned Harm was standing with his arms folded. "Mac what's going on?"

"Harm he's 15 and an orphan.  He lost his family because his father saved my life." Mac whispered.

"He doesn't know who you are?" Harm asked.

"No, and only you, Webb and I know." Mac said.

"Mac I don't know how safe this is." Harm replied.  
"Harm, I need to do this. I want to and it's only for a few days." Mac said. "It will be fine."

"I am sure it will be, but as long as he is here, so am I." Harm stated.

Mac put her arms around Harm's waist and rested her head on his chest. "That's why I love you."

They had a very peaceful evening.  The next morning Mac and Harm took Ahmed shopping for some clothes and tour around Washington.  They were supposed to go to Harriet and Bud's but decided against it.  They would have to explain the situation to them; their core group would have to know.  They had to ensure that Ahmed never made the connection between Mac and his father.

**SUNDAY NIGHT AT MAC'S APARTMENT**

They had another full day and Ahmed was exhausted. He excused himself and went to bed leaving Mac and Harm alone in the living room.

"Mac, you are becoming attached to him aren't you?" Harm asked.

"Harm I feel for him. I know what it's like to be alone." Mac said.

"Mac he's going to have to leave eventually." Harm said.

"I know. For now, let him have some security." Mac said. "Tomorrow he will meet with the people at INS and hopefully they can find him a foster home."

"And if they can't?" Harm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Mac replied.

"You ready for bed?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I need you to hold me." Mac said with a smile.

"That's what I'm here for." Harm said scooping her up and flipping her over his shoulder.

"Harm put me down." Mac laughed.

"Fireman's rescue Mac." Harm laughed and walked to the bedroom.

In his room Ahmed was kneeling on the floor, facing east.  He was saying his prayers.  When he was done he stood up and looked out the window up to the stars. "Father you were right. The Americans do help." He got into bed and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Mom Mac

**MOM MAC**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.  

Please send me reviews.  I love hearing what you all think.

=====================================================================================================

**INS OFFICES**

Mac took the day off from work.  She wanted to go with Ahmed to his immigration hearing.  Mac felt some sense of kinship and responsibility to Ahmed.  If not for his father, she would not be alive.

"Mac, do you think they are going to send me back?" Ahmed asked.

"No I don't. You have no family to go back to. I can't imagine they would send you back." Mac said giving his hand a squeeze.

"What about a place to live?" Ahmed asked. "I can't stay with you forever."

"No, you can't. Ahmed I promise until a permanent home is found, you can stay with me." Mac said smiling.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Ahmed asked.  Before Mac could answer Melinda Joplin walked over.

"Good morning Colonel MacKenzie. Ahmed, how are you this morning?" Ahmed said.

"Fine thank you miss." Ahmed replied.

"We will be meeting before the judge." Melinda said.

"I have to go to court? Will I be arrested?" Ahmed fearfully asked.

"Ahmed, this is a hearing to determine your status, not a criminal court." Mac reassured him.

"Will they send me back?" Ahmed asked Melinda.

"I will do everything I can to help you. I promise." Melinda replied. "It's time to go."

**INS COURTROOM**

They entered the courtroom and sat in the gallery.  There was another hearing ahead of them.  The wait was nerve racking for Ahmed.  His life stood in the balance. His hands were shaking a bit and Mac reached over, held his hand and gave him a smile.

"The matter of Ahmed Mirza." The Bailiff announced.

"That's us." Melinda said with a smile. "Your Honor, my name is Melinda Joplin and am here to request the petition for residency of Ahmed Mirza be granted."

"I reviewed this petition this morning. I do have some questions. Is Mr. Mirza represented by counsel?" The judge asked.

"Your Honor if I may? I am Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie; I am currently assigned to the Naval Judge Advocate General's office and am a member of the Virginia Bar Association.  I would be happy to represent Mr. Mirza." Mac said.

"That's fine." The judge replied. "Miss Joplin I am not clear as to Mr. Mirza's circumstances.  The petition states that he is an orphan and came to this country on his own.  What happened to his family?"

"Your Honor, Mr. Mirza's mother and sister were killed while trying to escape from Al-Qaeda." Melinda stated.

"And his father?" The judge asked.

"We have been advised that his father is also dead." Melinda replied.

"Where did this information come from?" The judge questioned.

"You Honor, the information is reliable but classified." Mac interjected.

"Colonel MacKenzie, you realize this is not a military courtroom do you not?" The judge asked.  
"Yes Sir, I do.  However at this time I ask that you understand there were extenuating circumstances regarding the death of Mr. Mirza's father." Mac stated. 

The judge shook his head, "Colonel MacKenzie and Miss Joplin, I would like to see you in my chambers.  Recess for 15 minutes."

**THE JUDGES CHAMBERS**

"Colonel MacKenzie, exactly what occurred that couldn't be disclosed in open court?" The judge demanded.

"Your Honor, Mr. Mirza's father was an unwilling member of the Al-Qaeda.  He was instrumental in the rescue of an American." Mac answered.

"And there is proof of this?" The judge asked.

"Yes Sir, the details are classified." Mac replied.

"Then tell me why do you know? Is it standard procedure for marine Colonel's to be privy to classified information?" The judge asked.

"Sir, if you contact Clayton Webb, Special Assistant to the Undersecretary of State, at the Department of State, he can confirm everything." Mac stated.

"This is highly unusual. He has no family?" The judge asked.

"Your Honor, based on the fact that his mother and sister were killed by Al-Qaeda and his father committed suicide, we believe that sending him back to Turkey or Afghanistan would put his life in jeopardy." Melinda stated.

"What about family here?" The judge asked.

"We have no knowledge of any family in this country your Honor." Melinda said. "Since the petitioner is a minor we will be looking at foster care."

"Interesting.  Granting asylum and finding him a place to live." The judge said.

"Your Honor, Ahmed has been staying with me.  I would like to have him continue to be my guest until something permanent could be arranged." Mac said.

"Colonel, you seem to have a personal interest in this young man.  May I ask why?" The judge questioned.

"Your Honor, I am currently a Big Sister and feel that it would be in his best interest to have a stable situation in light of his recent tragedies." Mac said.

"Colonel, I do hope you realize this undertaking. I will grant the petition and assign temporary custody to you." The judge said.

"Thank you your Honor." Mac replied with a smile.

**THE COURTROOM**

They returned to the courtroom and it was entered into the record that Ahmed would be able to stay in the United States and be placed in Mac's custody temporarily.

"I can stay?" Ahmed asked.

"Yes." Melinda said. "Your case will be handed over to Social Services and they will find a home for you."

"For now, you are going to stay with me." Mac said with a smile.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Ahmed asked.

"Your father helped an American, I am helping you as thanks." Mac said cautiously.

"I am grateful to you." Ahmed said with a smile.

They left the courtroom and the INS building and drove back to Mac's apartment.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Welcome home." Mac announced. "For now at least."

"Thank you so much for everything." Ahmed said.

"Well, I think we need to get you enrolled in school." Mac said.

"School? I will be able to attend American schools?" Ahmed asked, his eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Yes you will. Although I am not quite sure how to go about this." Mac said. "I think I need to call for some assistance."

Ahmed nodded and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know much more than Mac did.  Mac went to the phone and placed a call.

"Meredith Cavanaugh please." Mac said. "Meredith, hi it's Mac. I need a favor."  Mac explained the situation to Meredith and by the time the conversation was done, Meredith has given Mac all the necessary information to get Ahmed enrolled in school.  Meredith also advised Mac that it was winter recess and the schools were closed until after New Years.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Mac and Ahmed returned from some more shopping to find Harm there cooking dinner.

"I figured a celebratory dinner was in order." Harm said with a smile.

"This is wonderful." Mac said giving him a kiss. "I need to make a phone call."

"Ahmed, welcome to our family." Harm said.

"Thank you, you are all so kind to me." Ahmed said.

"Get used to it." Harm said with a smile.

They ate dinner and Ahmed went to his room to say his prayers.  

"Harm I have an idea." Mac said.

"Mac, he can't live here." Harm protested.

"Oh I know that.  With the traveling and the caseload it would not be good for him. He needs more stability."

"What did you have in mind?" Harm asked.

"I called Chloe's grandmother.  She agrees that what Ahmed has been through is horrific.  She also said that Ahmed would be more than welcome there." Mac said.

"I never even thought of that." Harm said smiling.

"Ahmed's case will have to be transferred to the Social Services department there, however I think with the backing of a marine and a certain spook, it shouldn't be a problem." Mac said.

"When are you going to tell Ahmed?" Harm asked.

"Right after you call Webb." Mac said with a smile. Harm picked up the phone and made the call.  Webb was more than willing to push things along.  According to him, Ahmed would be a member of the Anderson family before the end of the week.  Mac went to Ahmed's room and asked him to join them in the living room.

"Ahmed, I have some good news for you." Mac said.

"More good news.  This is unbelievable." Ahmed said.

"I have very good friends who live in Vermont.  Actually they are more then friends.  There is a young girl there named Chloe, she is like a little sister to me.  I have spoken with her grandparents and they would like you to come live with them." Mac said.

"You don't want me?" Ahmed asked sadly.

"No, that's not it at all. My job requires me to be away.  I cannot give you the family environment you need." Mac said. "The Anderson's have a farm and are warm wonderful people.  Besides, this way you are still a part of my family.  We just won't live in the same house." Mac said smiling.

"I trust you. If you think this is best, then I will go." Ahmed said. "Mac, I do not understand why you are so kind to a stranger."

Mac and Harm exchanged glances 

"Ahmed, the woman your father helped was a fellow officer." Mac began.  "We are all grateful to him for what he did. She told us that his last words were of protecting his family." 

"So you do this because you have guilt?" Ahmed asked with tears in his eyes.

"No Ahmed, I do this to honor his memory." Mac said.

Ahmed looked at Mac and nodded, "I think it was Allah's will that I came to that military base."

"Ahmed, you know if I could change things I would." Mac said sympathetically.

"Ahmed, we are in your father's debt forever." Harm added.

"No, you have given me a family again.  My father would be pleased to know how you have cared for me." Ahmed said with a smile. "I am glad he saved that woman. Otherwise, you could not have saved me." With that Ahmed hugged Mac and then Harm. "If it is acceptable, I will go to bed now." Ahmed retired to his room. He thanked Allah for his good fortune and went to sleep.  It was the first time in a long time he slept soundly.  

"Wow." Harm said.

"He is an amazing kid." Mac said with a smile. 

"You are an amazing woman." Harm said.

"Why thank you. Harm do you think I did the right thing telling him?" Mac asked.

"Webb wouldn't agree but I think you did." Harm said. "Besides you didn't say _who_ the woman was."

"That's why I am marrying you. You agree with me." Mac said with a laugh.

"And all this time I thought it was for my striking good looks." Harm joked.

"Oh that too. Hey lets get to bed. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve." Mac said.

"Mac where is Ahmed going to spend tomorrow?" Harm asked.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Mac replied. "This mom stuff is not easy."

"Well not when you start with a 15 year old.  Bring him to the office, it's going to be a slow day." Harm said.

"Sounds good. Let's go to bed." Mac said with a smile.

They went to bed and had a good night. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and all was looking good.


	6. New Year's Eve

**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.  

Please send me reviews.  I love hearing what you all think.

Author's Note: This is going to be long.

=====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

"Good morning Ma'am. Who is this?" Harriet asked with a smile.

"Morning Harriet, this is Ahmed. A good friend of mine." Mac said.

"Hi Ahmed, welcome to JAG." Harriet said extending her hand.

"Hello Miss. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ahmed said.

"Hey Mac, who's your friend?" Sturgis asked.

"This is Ahmed." Mac replied.

"How are you?" Sturgis said smiling.

"I am very well Sir and how are you?" Ahmed replied.

"Fine thanks." Sturgis said.

"Attention on deck." Tiner called out as the Admiral walked in.

"Good morning people. And who have we here?" The Admiral asked.

"This is Ahmed Mirza Sir.  He is a guest here today." Mac replied.

"A guest? Interesting. Colonel may I see you in my office?" The Admiral asked.

"Right away Sir." Mac replied and followed the Admiral.

"Is she in trouble because I am here?" Ahmed asked Harriet.

"No of course not.  Mac is like the Admiral's assistant, nothing to worry about. Would you like a donut?" Harriet said with a smile.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Ahmed answered.

"I can't seem to get enough of them." Harriet said leading Ahmed to the break room.  

Ahmed just looked at Harriet and blushed, not knowing what to say. 

**THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"At ease." The Admiral said. "Who is that young man?"

"Sir, he's the intruder from Quantico." Mac said. "He was granted residency and has been staying with me the last few days."

"Staying with you?" The Admiral questioned. "Is that wise? Is he the reason you took off from work yesterday?"

"Yes Sir.  I didn't get a chance to fill you in. After some discussions it turns out that Ahmed's father was one of the men who got me out of Switzerland." Mac filled the Admiral in on everything that had transpired.

"So Webb is pushing things along to have him stay with the Andersons." The Admiral commented.

"Yes Sir. Since Harm and I are off we are going to take him there." Mac said.

"Mac isn't this all too convenient that you were the JAG on call and this is the son of your savior?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, I really do believe it is all a coincidence.  It was actually Bud's day but we switched.  I was supposed to be on call January 2nd." Mac answered.

"I am going to trust your judgment on this Mac, I hope you are right." The Admiral replied.

"I am Sir." Mac assured him.

"Dismissed Colonel. See you at the meeting." The Admiral said and Mac took her leave.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Were you given a reprimand because of me?" Ahmed asked.

"No, not at all." Mac said with a smile. "I have a meeting to go to, I will be back soon."

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Good morning everyone." The Admiral said in a rather chipper tone. "Let's make this quick. Sturgis you are on call tomorrow, Bud I am advised that you are on for the 2nd and Alfred you are taking the third."

"Yes Sir, the three men replied in unison.

Just then the door opened. "Nice of you to join us Commander Rabb." The Admiral said.

"Sorry Sir.  Beltway traffic." Harm said unconvincingly.

"Well now that we are all here, I just have one announcement to make." The Admiral began. "You are all dismissed until January 6th. I will cover anything that happens. Enjoy the New Year."

They all just looked at each other. _Was he kidding?_

"Thank you Sir." Mac said.

"Sir this is incredible." Bud said.

"I suggest you all leave before I change my mind." The Admiral said with a wink.  They all got up and quickly filed out of the conference room.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Ahmed, what do you normally do on New Year's Eve?" Mac asked.

"We don't celebrate like you do here." Ahmed replied. "Usually my mother would make dinner and we would pray for peace and hope my father would return."

"Well, maybe we can have a nice dinner tonight and then hang out here and watch the ball drop." Mac said.

"The ball drop?" Ahmed asked.

"Yes, every year there is a big party in Times Square in New York. At midnight a big ball is lowered to signify the end of one year and the start of the new one." Mac said.  There was a knock at the door and Mac got up to answer it.

"Hey everybody." Sergei said walking into Mac's apartment with Elena.

"Hi Sergei, hey Elena. How are you?" Mac replied. "This is my friend Ahmed." They exchanged greetings. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Harm said to meet him here.  With packed bags." Sergei replied.

"He didn't say anything to me." Mac said.

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Harm said as he walked in.

"Well if you are planning a slumber party at my place it would be nice if you told me." Mac said.

"I am not planning a slumber party here." Harm smiled.

"Then what's going on?" Sergei asked.

"We're going to New York?" Harm announced.

"We're what?" Mac asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I was able to get some rooms and thought it would be fun." Harm said smiling.

"This is amazing brother." Sergei said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Mac and Ahmed pack." Harm said. "Ahmed, I was thinking we could spend a few days in New York and then take you to the Anderson's."

"That's a great idea." Mac said. "But has everything been approved?"

"Got a call from Webb earlier. So get packing." Harm said.

"You heard him." Mac said to Ahmed.

**NORTH BERGEN, NEW JERSEY**

Five hours and a very scrunched ride later they arrived at the Days Hotel. Located right outside the Lincoln Tunnel in New Jersey. It was as close to New York as a person could get without being in the city.  The 12-story high rise was not a typical Days Hotel.  The large lobby was decorated with classic furniture.  There was a large brass and glass chandelier, on the whole it looked like a posh hotel than an economical one.  Harm walked up to the front desk.

"Reservations for Rabb." Harm said.

"Yes Sir, two rooms?" The clerk replied.

"That's us, and a rollaway in one of the rooms." Harm said.

"Already taken care of. We have you for 3 nights. Is that correct?" The clerk asked.

"Yes it is." Harm said taking out his credit card. "When I made the reservations I was told there were shuttles to New York tonight."

"Yes that's correct.  The transportation desk is right around the corner to your left.  The elevators are to the right and your rooms are on the 10th floor." The clerk stated handing Harm the keys.

"Thank you." Harm said. "Ok, here we go. The ladies in one room and us men in the other."

"Sounds good to me." Elena said. "This is all so incredible Harm. Sergei said he had a great big brother but this is beyond great."

"Thanks Elena. Before we go up to the room, let's go to the transportation desk. I figure we should go to the city tonight."

They all went over to the transportation desk and got the necessary information.  They then went to their rooms.

**ROOM 1017**

"This is so amazing." Elena said to Mac as she unpacked. "Does Harm do this often?"

"He is always full of surprises." Mac said. "So what's going on with you and Sergei?"

"He's a great guy. He is so sweet and just so thoughtful." Elena said.

"Doesn't hurt that he's good looking and has a cute rear end." Mac said laughing.

"No that doesn't hurt at all, but Harm's no slouch either." Elena said playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Very true. Those Rabb men, you gotta hand it to Harm Sr. genetically he did something right." Mac said with a big smile.

"Mac, I have to ask." Elena said touching her lips. "How are Harm's kisses?"

"Wonderful. I can feel them in my knees." Mac said.

"How about, well you know?" Elena asked.

"Amazing." Mac said laughing. "What about you and Sergei?"

"I think I am falling in love." Elena said.

"Really? That is great." Mac said.

"I am not sure how he feels so I am not saying anything." Elena said.

"I know he cares about you, a lot. He's always with you." Mac said.

"I am wondering if he will invite me to your wedding.  If he does it's a good sign." Elena said. "Oh Mac, I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to wrangle an invitation."

"You didn't, of course you are invited. With your own invitation." Mac said with a smile.

"Hey Mac, don't tell Sergei that. Please. I really want to see if he asks me." Elena said blushing a bit.

"You little devil." Mac said with a laugh. "You got it."

**ROOM 1019**

"I wonder what they are laughing about?" Sergei said trying very hard to hear what was going on next door.

"Two women? They are talking about us." Harm said with a laugh.

"Us? Why?" Sergei asked.

"Sergei, think about it, your girlfriend my fiancé together in one room. Trust me it's us they are talking about." Harm said.

"Ok." Sergei said with a shrug.

"Excuse me, what do I wear to this party?" Ahmed asked.

"Be comfortable and warm. We are going to be outdoors." Harm replied.

"Outside?" Ahmed asked.

"Yeah, it's a big outdoor party. Actually people just stand around and wait to see the ball drop." Harm said.

"Oh, Mac told me about that earlier." Ahmed said.

"I suggest we get the ladies." Sergei said and they went next door.

"You guys ready?" Harm asked.

"All set. Ahmed, are you going to be warm enough?" Mac asked.

"I'll be fine." Ahmed said.

"Mac, stop mothering." Harm joked. Mac just shot Harm a look.  They went down to the lobby and out to the shuttle.

**TIME SQUARE**

Times Square located in the heart of the Theatre District of New York City was abuzz.  Crowds were not unusual; this was after all the _City That Never Sleeps_.  In light of events that had taken place in the last year, one thing could be said about New Yorkers; they kept going. With heads held high no one was going to stop their celebrations.  Last year they celebrated and watched as a new mayor was sworn in, this year the celebrations would be even greater.

Ahmed looked around in amazement.  He had never seen anything like this. He held Mac's hand tightly, or was it that Mac protectively held on to him.  Sergei and Elena lagged a few paces behind. Harm walked on the other side of Mac with his arm linked in hers.  They found a spot to stand among the throngs of people.  One good thing is that they were squashed together and it helped to keep warm.  They all talked and laughed, they made friends with the strangers standing around them.  In the distance they could hear the music, they couldn't see the performers but it didn't matter.  

"Where is Dick Clark?" Sergei asked. "Doesn't he do a show?"

"That show was taped last month, but he is probably on the stage." Elena said.

"It's not live?" Harm asked.

"Some of it is, but the dancing is taped in advanced. Didn't you ever watch Friends?" Elena asked laughing.  
"Oh please, the last thing Harm watched on TV was Leave It To Beaver." Mac laughed.

"That's not true." Harm said with a playful pout. "I watched the Brady Bunch too."

"What time is it?" Ahmed asked.

"It's 11:53. Seven more minutes." Mac said with a smile.

"You didn't even check your watch." Ahmed said.

"Don't ask Ahmed, none of us can figure out how she does it." Harm said.

"Well tonight it's not a big deal," Mac said pointing towards the ball. "There's a clock right there."

They talked and laughed some more. Then they heard the countdown begin.

The crowd yelled and the group joined in…

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

Sergei turned to Elena and kissed her.

Mac was still holding Ahmed's hand but she turned to Harm and kissed him. "Happy New Year, I love you." Mac said.

"I love you too, Happy New Year. Forever?" Harm said.

"Always." Mac replied.

They both turned and faced Ahmed.  He was watching the crowd.  He has a smile on his face but in his eyes one could see sadness and despair.

"Happy New Year, Ahmed." Harm said putting an arm around him.

"Happy New Year, my new little brother." Mac said giving him a hug.

"Happy New Year to you all." Ahmed said feeling secure.  Moving along with the crowd they left Times Square and walked toward Fifth Avenue.

If Times Square was the place to be on New Years Eve, Fifth Avenue was the place to window shop.  They walked up to 50th Street and then across to Fifth Avenue.  There they stood at Rockefeller Center looking at the world's most famous Christmas tree.  It was covered with lights and looked spectacular.  From there they walked south looking at the windows of Cartier's, and Tiffany's.  After admiring the beautiful pieces in the windows they walked down to Lord and Taylor's.  The windows of this store were truly amazing. Every year they did special displays for the holidays.  This year was Christmas at the turn of the century, after that the walked to 34th Street.  

"This is where the miracle happened." Mac said with a smile.

"Miracle?" Ahmed asked.

"Yes, there is a movie called _Miracle on 34th Street_. It's about a man who thinks he is Santa Claus and actually has a lawyer convince the court that he is.  It's just a sweet movie." Mac replied.

"I never saw it." Ahmed told her.

"Well, you should. One day you will." Mac said with a smile.

It was getting close to 1am and they need to get back to the pick up stop to return to the hotel.  They made it with seconds to spare, shuttled back to New Jersey and went to bed. It was a wonderful evening.  They would spend the next few days sightseeing and exploring New York.  When Friday came, Sergei and Elena took the train back to Washington, while Mac, Harm and Ahmed continued onto Vermont after having breakfast with the Gainey's; the family they met in Puerto Rico.

**MEANWHILE IN AREAS AROUND WASHINGTON, DC**

**THE ROBERTS HOME**

Harriet and Bud sat on the couch snuggled up in front of a fire.  Little AJ had long since been asleep.  The small bulge on Harriet's belly had been growing rapidly, with less than four months to go, they were both excited.  They sat and listening to music and talked about the new addition coming in April.  At the stroke of midnight, Bud leaned down and kissed Harriet's belly, he then kissed his wife.  They continued to sit long after the New Year began.  

**LATHAM HOME**

Bobbie and Sturgis had decided to spend a quiet evening together.  They weren't up to a big noisy party.  They wanted to be alone when the New Year started.  It was their first together and they wanted it to be memorable.  They danced and talked the night away.  When the New Year began they were too busy making love to realize it was 2003.  They brought in the New Year as one and if all went well, they would be one forever.

**CAVANAUGH HOME**

Meredith and AJ walked into her home at 1am.  They had spent the evening celebrating at a Georgetown restaurant.  With the other patrons the toasted each other and rang in the New Year.  Now, together they sat reading sonnets and sharing some more champagne.  It was a quiet romantic way to spend the first hours of the New Year. They had the exciting evening she wanted and the quiet romantic one he wanted.

**TINER'S APARTMENT**

Jason, Lisa, Victor and Irena spent the night hanging out together.  The men made dinner while the women relaxed and were amazed.  At midnight they went out to the street and watched as firecrackers popped and sparklers lit the sidewalks.  No one would have ever thought this group would be together for New Year's but it was an unlikely friendship between two servicemen that had turned into a brotherhood.

**WEBB'S HOME**

Clayton Webb was totally out of his element.  He was excited for New Year's Eve.  He had even requested the day off. Something he had never done before.  Anna came over and cooked dinner. He watched her as she moved around his kitchen.  She was so comfortable and at home there.  Webb actually had thoughts of making this permanent.********

**ACROSS TOWN**

She spent New Year's Eve alone. Next year would be different.  She promised herself that much.

=====================================================================================================

Just in case anyone wants to see Rockefeller Center or Times Square here are some links.  

http://www.nyctourist.com/xmas_rockcenter1.htm

http://www.timessquarebid.org/new_year/index.htm


	7. Vermont

**VERMONT**

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters, nothing has changed.

Please send me reviews.

====================================================================================================

Mac, Harm and Ahmed departed on the journey to the Anderson Home.  During the ride they played Road Sign Alphabet and License Plate Bingo, anything to make the ride go faster.  They would arrive in Vermont around 3pm.  After the first 3 hours Ahmed dozed off, giving Mac and Harm some time to talk. 

"You know this past week has made me realize something." Harm said with a smile.

"What's that?" Mac asked as she gazed out the window.

"You're going to be a great mom." Harm said reaching over and taking her hand.

"Really? I thought I was a mess this week." Mac said laughing.

"Yes really. You that's something we haven't talked about." Harm said.

"Talk about a segue." Mac said taken off guard.

"Don't you think it's something we need to talk about?" Harm asked.

"Well yeah, but right now? Today?" Mac stated.

"Relax, Mac I was just thinking about the future." Harm said.

"Harm, let's get to the wedding and through the wedding." Mac said.

"Ok, but tell me this much.  Do you still want to have children?" Harm asked.

"Well according to my calculations, with or without a wedding you and I agreed to have a baby next year." Mac said with a laugh.

"I know that, but I want to know now, do you still want children?" Harm asked again.

"Yes Harm, I want children, with you." Mac said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hey I'm driving here." Harm joked.  "I'm am very relieved to hear you say that." 

"Harm why were you worried?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, lately everything is worrying me.  Where we are going to live, how we are going to work, when do we open a joint checking account, if you're going to change your name?" Harm rambled.

"I am thinking we are going to live either in your apartment or mine for now. We are going to work like we always have. And opening up a joint checking account anytime would be a good idea." Mac said.

"What about the name change?" Harm asked.

"Professionally I am keeping MacKenzie, it's the name I earned my law degree with.  Personally, I want to be Mrs. Rabb." Mac said.

"That works for me." Harm smiled. "Now have you thought about a honeymoon?"

"No I haven't." Mac laughed. "Have you?"

"Niagara Falls?" Harm said.

"Too cliché." Mac replied.

"Europe?" Harm asked.

"Hmm, how about London?" Mac suggested.

"Ohh London, I like that." Harm smiled. "London it is."

"I'll make the arrangements when I get back." Mac said.

"Call my mother.  She knows London and she mentioned that she and Frank wanted to treat us as a wedding gift." Harm said.

"You didn't tell me that." Mac said.

"Well, I figured this way you would pick something without worrying about costs." Harm smiled.

"Nice flyboy." Mac said. "I'll call her when we get back."

"She's expecting your call, I'm sure." Harm said. "Now why don't you take a nap?"

"Sounds like a plan, you sure you don't mind?" Mac asked.

"No besides, Chloe will probably keep you up all night talking." Harm said.

**ANDERSON FARM**

A few hours later they pulled into the Anderson's driveway.

"Mac!" Chloe said running to the car. "How are you? It's so good to see you. I've missed you. Is this Ahmed? How long are you staying? Let me see your ring. I can't believe you guys finally got it together. It's so cool. Can I be in the wedding?" 

"Chloe, slow down." Mac said giving her a hug.

"Sorry. Hi Harm, how are you?" Chloe said giving Harm a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?" Harm said.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson, it's nice to see you again." Mac said to Chloe's grandmother.

"Hello, dear. Hello Harm nice to see you." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Hello, good to see you too Ma'am." Harm replied.

"So, this must be Ahmed. Welcome." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ahmed said.

"Well before we do anything, how about I show you your room." Mrs. Anderson said taking his hand and leading him to the house.

"Mac, how old is he?" Chloe asked.

"Fifteen." Mac replied.

"He's cute." Chloe giggled.

"Harm, would you please get our bags?" Mac asked. "Chloe and I need to chat."

"Chloe, Ahmed has been through a lot.  Get that look off your face." Mac said.

"What? I just noticed that he was cute. It never bothered you when I said Harm was cute." Chloe protested.

"Hmm ok. Just remember he is a member of the family." Mac said with a smile.

"I know I know. Grams already told me." Chloe said. "Now tell me about the wedding."

"What do you want to know?" Mac said coyly.

"Everything. Start at the beginning." Chloe said.

"The beginning? Chloe that's a long story." Mac laugh. "We aren't going to be here that long."

"Just give me the highlights. You haven't told me _anything, _except that you and Harm were together." Chloe whined.

"Ok, the highlights.  Harriet locked us in her basement and we finally talked.  We had a wonderful romantic date that ended with us dancing under the stars at the Mall.  We ended up on assignment in Hawaii, and then another one in Puerto Rico that Harm turned into a long weekend."

"Wow Hawaii and Puerto Rico. That is so cool." Chloe squealed.

"Well that's not all.  We then pretended to break up to find out what Lt. Singer was up to. You remember me talking about her?  Well once that was over Harm and I had dinner at my place and he proposed." Mac said.

"Ohhhh that is so romantic." Chloe cooed.

"I must admit it was very romantic." Mac laughed.

"So can I be in your wedding." Chloe begged.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Mac teased.

"Come on Mac. I was going to be in you wedding when you almost married what's his face. You know I knew he was bad, he gave me champagne." Chloe said.

"Oh did he and yes you were going to be in that wedding." Mac said.

"So why can't I be in this one?" Chloe asked.

"I never said that.  I was thinking that you could be my Maid of Honor." Mac said.

"Oh my god! Me? The Maid of Honor, who's the best man?" Chloe was jumping around.

"Sergei is going to be the best man." Mac replied.

"Oh wow now he's cute!" Chloe said with a big smile. "I have to go tell Grams."

"I take it she said yes." Harm said walking out to the porch.

"Yes she did and I think she's just a little excited about it." Mac laughed.

"So can you see yourself living on a large piece of land like this?" Harm asked hugging Mac from behind.

"Maybe, who knows?" Mac said

"See our kids running around in the yard, us sitting on the porch at night…" Harm began to drift away and so did Mac.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Anderson said. "I was going to put out some refreshments before dinner you must be starved."

"That's very nice of you." Mac said snapping back to reality.

"Where is Mr. Anderson?" Harm asked.

"Oh had to take a ride into town." Mrs. Anderson said. "He should be back soon."

"I really appreciate what you are doing for Ahmed." Mac said.

"It's our pleasure, we have the room and more importantly the love." Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Ahmed how's your room?" Mac asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"It's wonderful. Mac I was wondering about my finances." Ahmed said.

"What about them?" Mac asked not sure where this was leading.

"I should get a job to earn my stay." Ahmed said earnestly.

"Oh dear, don't worry about that." Mrs. Anderson cut in. "There are plenty of chores around here for you to help out with.  Not to mention, we do get a supplement from the state since we are your foster family."

"Are you sure? I do not want to be a burden." Ahmed said.

"Even if we weren't getting the supplement, you would not be a burden.  You are family now." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Ahmed, do you know how to ride horses?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I do." Ahmed replied.

"Good then we can go riding.  There are great trails here." Chloe said getting up. "Come on, I'll show you my horse."  The kids left to go to the stables. 

"Mac, I have found some information about schools and I did find a mosque. I wasn't sure of his religious upbringing but thought that we should have the information all the same." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I think that's terrific.  I know he says his prayers at night, but we really never discussed anything beyond that." Mac replied.

"Hey the military's in town." Mr. Anderson said walking into the living room. "Colonel Commander it's good to see you both again." 

"Mr. Anderson, it's wonderful to see you." Mac said.

"Hello Sir, how are you?" Harm asked.

"Doing just fine. So I know congratulations are in order.  High time you two did this." He said with a smile.

"Well it won't be done until April. You will be there?" Mac asked.

"We wouldn't miss it." Both Andersons replied in unison.

Time went by and they all chatted.  Chloe and Ahmed came back from the stables and everyone sat for dinner.  They spent a nice day together on Saturday.  Sunday came much too quickly and it was time for Mac and Harm to leave.  With tearful goodbyes, a lot of hugs and promises for lots of phone calls they departed for Washington.

Mrs. Anderson gave them a care package of food for the long drive ahead.  Ahmed thanked Mac again for all she had done and they all watched as Mac and Harm drove away.


	8. Busy As Ever

**BUSY AS EVER**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

The holidays were behind them and everyone was back in the daily grind.  It was hard to believe that January was almost over.  The New Year had brought new cases and everyone was overloaded and busy.  There was little time to rest let alone plan for the upcoming events.  They had all assembled in the conference room for the morning ritual.

"I trust everyone got some rest this weekend?" The Admiral asked. "Let's get started it's going to be another busy day.  Colonel I have a new assignment for you and Lt. Aldridge."

"Yes Sir." Mac said taking the file that was passed to her.

"Lt. Holland, who is stationed in Norfolk, has been charged with raping a local woman.  The state's attorney's office has agreed to hand the case over to us for investigation and possible trial." The Admiral said.

"I'll be happy to prosecute Sir." Mac said.

"Glad to hear it, but you'll be defending. Lt. Aldridge will be prosecuting." The Admiral replied.

"But Sir." Mac began to protest.

"Colonel, I trust you will provide the Lieutenant with as rigorous defense as you would have a prosecution." The Admiral said cutting her off.

"Yes Sir." Mac replied.  

"Commander Rabb, you are going to be defending Lieutenant Jonas. She is stationed on the U.S.S. America currently docked in Norfolk as well. The Admiral said.

"And this case is about?" Harm asked. 

"Prostitution." The Admiral replied. They all looked at him blankly.

"Excuse me Sir, where is Commander Turner?" Mac asked, they hadn't seen or spoken to him since last Friday. 

"Personal leave. Congresswoman Latham's mother's home was robbed yesterday morning.  He escorted her back to Michigan.  He did ask me to tell you all that he would contact you." The Admiral informed them.

"Thank you Sir." Mac said.

"Ok people that will be all.  Dismissed." The Admiral said.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Enter" Mac called out.

"Colonel, I wanted to advise you, I will be going down to Norfolk tomorrow to speak with the victim." Aldridge said.

"Alleged victim." Mac corrected. "Mind if I come along?  I need to speak with the Lieutenant"

"No problem how about I pick you up at your place at 7:30?" Aldridge suggested.

"Sounds good. But umm, can you make that Harm's?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Sure." Aldridge replied turning a shade of red.  "You know, Mac I never did congratulate you guys.  I am very happy for you both."

"Thanks Albert." Mac said smiling.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Aldridge said.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Mac and Harm were having dinner and discussing Harm's new assignment.

"So Harm, are you going to be able to deal with this Madam?" Mac said laughing.

"I think so." Harm said shaking his head. "This really is rather hard to believe."

"The best part is I am prosecuting." Mac said.

"Yeah means I should win." Harm said with a wink.

"Don't count on it flyboy." Mac said.

"Hey want to ride down to Norfolk with me tomorrow?" Harm asked.

"Oh I didn't even occur to me that you would be going.  Alfred agreed to take me, why don't you ride with us?" Mac stated.

They finished dinner and relaxed.  The next morning they rode to Norfolk with Lt. Aldridge.  Handled discoveries on all cases and returned to JAG for a typical week of trying cases and other assorted paperwork.

**ACROSS TOWN**

"Dum dum de dum." She sang as she walked around her apartment.  She was so excited.  Harm agreed to push up the wedding; it was hard to believe that it was this weekend.  Everyone was coming and based on the replies they weren't too surprised, they all knew Harm loved her.


	9. A Helluva Day

**A HELLUVA DAY**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS AS ALWAYS

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS 

====================================================================================================

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm sat reviewing case notes.  His most recent case was really giving him a hard time.  He wasn't sure how he would proceed with the defense.  Lieutenant Jonas had been charged with peddling.  Actually, no one knew what to call it since there was nothing in the UCMJ to describe being a "madam".  She spent her time securing dates for her shipmates when they were in port.  Of course this was done for profit.  Harm knew this was going to be a no win situation.  Mac had already plea-bargained with most of the Lieutenant's _clients_; testimony for lesser charges and that it would be handled within the military.  Lieutenant Jonas had civilian charges against her as well as military.  Harm had suggested a plea to her but she refused.  He civilian attorney had already advised her that if the Navy did not prove their case, it would be hard for the State to convict.

Harm was completely disgusted with this whole situation.  Having to defend this woman bothered him, although he wasn't sure which bothered him more; what she had done or the fact that he was going to lose to Mac.  He tried to write his opening statement.  What could he possibly say? _She was providing a much needed service to the men on board_?  That would go over real well.  If she even showed the slightest bit of remorse it would be so much easier.  He finally threw the file and the pad on the table and grabbed the phone to call Mac.

Mac wasn't home her machine picked up.  "Hey Mac, it's me.  Where are you? Give me a call when you get in."

_Great, she's not home_.  He thought miserably.  He wanted to talk to her, get his mind off the case. He picked up the phone again maybe Sturgis was home. He and Bobbie had gotten back from Michigan the day before.

"Hello?" Bobbie answered.

"Hello Congresswoman. How are you today?" Harm asked.

"Good Harm and you?" Bobbie asked.

"Doing good. Is Sturgis around?" Harm asked sounding like a little kid looking for his playmate.

"Hang on." Bobbie said.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Sturgis said.

"Nothing much. This Jonas case is killing me. Wanted to bounce a few ideas off you." Harm said.

"Mac's not home huh?" Sturgis teased.

"No she isn't but I can't discuss it with her she is prosecuting." Harm said defensively pouting.

"Harm do you want me to come over?" Sturgis asked.

"No it's fine. Have a good day with Bobbie." Harm said feeling lonely.

"Harm we have nothing planned it's not a problem." Sturgis said.

"Nah, it's fine really.  Maybe I'll go for a walk." Harm said. "Talk to you later."

"Take care." Sturgis said hanging up.

Harm had no idea what to do with himself.  It was 10am and he was very restless for some reason.  He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  Twenty minutes later he was at Rock Creek Park.  He walked around and went to the Battleground National Cemetery, which was established shortly after the Battle of Fort Stevens in the summer of 1864.  From there he went to the Old Stone House.  This house was representation of how the typical American lived during the 18th century.  It was one of the oldest buildings in the DC area.  It was now 11:30, he tried Mac's home and cell numbers no answer.  _Where was she going today? _

Harm walked around the park a little longer and then drove home.  When he arrived at his door there was a small package sitting there. He picked it up and saw that it was a white rose boutonnière.  He read the note that came with it.

**"Meet me at the Pierce Mill at Rock Creek Park at 1pm. I have a surprise! Love Me."**

_What does she have planned? I was just there. _Harm thought with a smile as he walked inside_.  Guess I should shower_.

**PIERCE MILL AT ROCK CREEK PARK**

Harm made it back to the park with minutes to spare.  He looked around for Mac's car and didn't see it.  He fastened the boutonnière to his lapel and walked around looking for Mac. Suddenly he saw the back of a woman in a wedding gown.

"Mac." Harm called out. "I was just here this morning. What's going on?" 

The woman turned to Harm and smiled. "Our day is finally here my love."

"What the… Our what?" Harm said.

"Finally no more pretending.  Today everyone will know." She said.

"You're insane." Harm shouted.

"Only when we are apart." She said.

"I'm getting out of here." Harm said as he ripped the boutonnière off his jacket.

"Harmon, don't leave me." She said as she revealed a gun hidden in her bouquet.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" Harm said trying to reason with her.

"Yes my love. It's time. The minister is waiting." She said. 

She directed him inside the Mill and what he saw amazed him.  The room was basically empty except for the items left by the Parks Service.  She had decorated it with flowers.  There was a podium and a mannequin dressed as a minister.  There was an arrangement of empty chairs scattered throughout.  

"Why are you doing this?" Harm asked.

"Because we love each other." She said smiling at him. "I know you always have."

"I have?" Harm questioned. "And you know this how?"

"Each time you came to my home, you told me. Why are you being so odd?" She asked.

"It's just that this is all such a surprise. I never expected this." Harm said trying a different tactic.

"You're being silly.  I am so happy we won't have to pretend anymore." She said.

"Pretend?" Harm asked.

"Yes, now you can tell that women you don't really love her." She said. "Come on, everyone is waiting."  She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the podium.  After a few minutes she turned to him and said, "Harm, say I Do."

Stunned Harm said it.  He wasn't sure what she might do if he didn't comply.  While standing there in this silence that she believed was a wedding ceremony Harm was thinking of how he was going to end this.  At this point nothing came to him.

"I do."  Harm heard her say. "Kiss me. It's official we're married."

Harm stood there as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  She was still holding the gun and he did not want to tangle with that. He and Mac were getting married in three months and he wanted to make sure he was alive for it.

"Now on to the reception." She said. "Let's go!"

They walked to her car, "Drive." She said.

"Were are we going?" Harm asked.

"To the reception, you picked it." She replied.

"I am not sure how to get there from here." Harm said.

"Not to worry my love. I do." She replied. 

**ACROSS TOWN**

She gave him directions to her apartment.  Once inside, she padlocked the door.  There were some decorations scattered around. He looked around and saw pictures of JAG staff all around the room.  He assumed they were the guests. 

In the corner was a tattered box "Isn't it lovely.  My parents sent us that as an engagement gift.  Of course they were the only ones I was able to tell about our plans. Until the last minute." She said.  It was a box that in her mind had been delivered a while back.  Actually she had taken it from the trash. No delivery had actually come.

The table was set and it was actually a bit frightening to him.  She finally put down the bouquet, still holding the gun, as she turned on the stereo.

"Now our first dance. You know it took me forever to pick our special song." She said. Harm stood there his eyes growing wide as Anchors Aweigh began to drift out of her stereo.  She started to dance alone around the room.  He had to get out of there.  How was the question?  Once the dance was over, she turned to Harm.  "This was wonderful, what a beautiful reception. Now on to our honeymoon, I hope you like Paris."

"Paris is nice." Harm said eyes growing wide and slowly nodding.  She directed him towards the bedroom.  Inside was decorated with travel posters of Paris. 

"It is the city of love." She said as she locked the door with another padlock. 

"That it is." Harm said. He needed to get that key.

"My love you look so tired. It has been such a long day. You need to rest." She said and with that stabbed him with a syringe.

"What in the world?" Harm said as he began to pass out. "You won't get away with this."

"But my love, I already have." She said as she sat on the bed watching Harm as he drifted to a state of unconsciousness.

=====================================================================================================

Author's note: If anyone is interested here is the link to Rock Creek Park. **http://www.nps.gov/rocr/**

I know I am mean and having kept you all hanging on to whom this woman is…  I am just having a lot of fun with this woman but all will be revealed soon!!! Thanks for putting up with me….


	10. The Sesrch for Harm

**THE SEARCH FOR HARM**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

Please send me reviews.

====================================================================================================

**ACROSS TOWN – THE NEXT DAY**

Harm woke up feeling groggy.  He wasn't sure how long he had been out or what day it even was.  _If Mac were here she would know_, he thought. _God Mac, she must be going crazy right now_.  Even if it was only a few hours, he was sure someone, namely Mac, would know he was missing.  Harm looked around the room.  This was all too bizarre. He saw his jacket hanging in the corner otherwise he was fully dressed. Why was she doing this?  He struggled to get up and staggered towards the door.  The padlock was not there, he tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside.  He noticed a tray on the dresser; the food was still warm so she must have been in the room recently.  He was not about to eat anything; who knew what she had put in the food. "Why are you doing this?" He called out. "After all these years? Why?" 

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

It was 8am and Mac was going through papers and files, anything that might indicate where he was.  Mac had called the Admiral last night and told him that she hadn't heard from Harm except for a message he left her earlier in the day.  The Admiral called Sturgis and the two met Mac at Harm's apartment.  They left Mac there to see what she could find while they went and contacted hospitals and the police.  Unfortunately, it had only been a few hours and the police would not consider Harm missed for another day.  A knock at the door indicated Sturgis's return to Harm's apartment.

"Mac have you been doing this all night?" Sturgis asked looking at the piles all over.

"I'm lost." Mac said. "There is nothing here that would indicate where he could have gone."

"Mac in a little bit we will call his clients, maybe he had a meeting." Sturgis said trying to be positive.

"Are you sure he didn't say anything else to you?" Mac asked.

"Just what I told you.  He wanted to bounce ideas about the Jonas case then he said he was going for a walk." Sturgis replied.

"Well he didn't go to Norfolk. He would have told me or left a message if he was." Mac said.

"Mac where were you yesterday?" Sturgis asked.

"I had a fitting, he must have forgotten." Mac replied throwing her head back on the couch.

"Mac you need to get some rest." Sturgis said looking at her.

"No I need to find Harm. What time did the police say we could file a report?" Mac asked.

"Ten, that was the last time any of us heard from him." Sturgis answered.

"Ok, one hour and 48 minutes. I need to find a current picture." Mac said jumping up. Nervous energy was taking over, Sturgis could see that Mac was not going to make it 10 more minutes let alone another two hours. 

"Mac, the Admiral already has the report ready, we are just waiting to file it. You need to get some rest." Sturgis pleaded.

"No! How can you possibly expect me to sleep? Would you sleep if Bobbie was missing?" Mac demanded.

"No, but I also know that Bobbie would not want me killing myself. Anymore than Harm would want you to." Sturgis replied.

Before Mac could reply there was a noise at the door.

"Harm is that you?" Mac yelled as she ran to the door and swung it open.  A hand that was about to knock greeted her.

"Ma'am, my name is Officer Reilly with Metro Police.  Is Harmon Rabb Junior here?" He asked.

"No, and if you had let us file a missing persons' report last night you would know that already." Mac snapped.

"Mac, take it easy." Sturgis said coming to her side. "I'm Commander Turner, this is Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Rabb's fiancé. Why are you looking for him?" 

"His car was found at the Pierce Mill at Rock Creek Park." Officer Reilly said.

"Found? Was there anything in his car?" Mac asked.

"Just a cell phone ma'am. Along with the registration and insurance id." Replied Reilly. "You mentioned a missing persons report?"

"Yes, the last time any of us heard from Commander Rabb was yesterday morning. Our CO is getting ready to file a report at 10." Sturgis replied.

"May I use your phone?" Reilly asked.  He called his CO and advised him of the situation and was informed that a detective would be there shortly. "Ma'am Sir, this is now a missing persons case.  They are sending a detective over."

"Mac I am going to call the Admiral." Sturgis said picking up the phone.

Thirty minutes later the Admiral arrived and so did Detective Soriano from Metro Police.  They sat and went over everything pertaining to Harm.  His current cases, past cases, the upcoming wedding all things that were Harm.

"Is there any chance this may be a result of cold feet?" Soriano asked. 

Before Mac could open her mouth the Admiral noticed the anger that was showing. "Detective, if you knew the history of these two, you would also know how absurd that question is. There is not a chance in hell that Rabb has cold feet.  If he's not here it's because something is wrong."

"Forgive me, but I had to ask.  The Commander seems to have had some rather interesting cases any chance a former defendant is involved?"

"We ran a check and any one involved in capital crimes is still put away." The Admiral replied.

"Sir any chance this could be Palmer?" Mac asked.

"Mac, Palmer is locked up tight and from what we have been able to tell he had nothing to do with this." The Admiral stated.

"Palmer?" Soriano asked.

"A prisoner at Leavenworth.  He had or maybe still has an obsession with Rabb. Usually he's at the bottom of everything." Sturgis said.

Soriano turned to Reilly and told him to check that out.

"I want to go to the mill. " Mac said.

"Ma'am, we are currently looking for leads there, we can't allow anyone there to obstruct our investigation." Soriano said.

"Detective, I am a Marine and a lawyer don't talk to me about obstructing anything.  I have also led enough investigations to know what is a clue and what isn't." Mac advised him.

"Ma'am you aren't a marine here. You are the fiancé of a victim." Soriano said flatly.

"First a marine, last a marine and in between is everything else. Harm knows that and so do I. I'm going." Mac said as she grabbed her keys.

"Admiral can you help me here?" Soriano pleaded.

"Sure, get out of her way before she knocks you down." The Admiral advised. "Mac, take your phone." He said throwing the cell phone to her.

Soriano turned to another officer that was there. Shaking his head in defeat, "Go with her."

**PIERCE MILL**

Mac arrived at the park and saw the squad cars there.  An officer tried to stop her but the officer with her told him she was cleared.  As she walked around she saw the boutonnière on the ground.  "What's this?" 

"A rose. Bag it." A detective said. "You are?"

"Colonel MacKenzie from JAG.  Commander Rabb is a Naval JAG officer." Mac replied.

"I'm Detective Torre. That explains something." Torre said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Come with me.  In the mill we found an insignia, I didn't think much of it.  Thought maybe a visitor had dropped it." Torre said.

"May I see it?" Mac asked as Torre showed her the evidence bag. "That's a JAG insignia." Mac took out her cell phone and called Sturgis. "Hey Sturgis, do me a favor. Check and see if Harm's JAG insignia is on one of his uniforms."

"Hang on Mac." Sturgis said. A few minutes later, "It's here Mac."

"Thanks." Mac said then turning the Torre, "It's not his, can you run it for prints?"

"Already planned to." Torre said.

**ACROSS TOWN **

Harm had no idea where she was.  He checked his watch and saw that it had been 5 hours since he woke up and she had not been back into the room.  He didn't hear anything from the living room.  He went to the window to see if he could recognize anything.  The windows had been blacked out and from what Harm could remember from their arrival there were security bars on them.  Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello my love.  Did you sleep well?" She said.

"What day is it?" Harm asked.

"It's our second day as husband and wife. I went shopping." She said showing him a bunch of old bags with nothing in them.

"Very nice." Harm said shaking his head. "Do you think we could go out for some fresh air?"

"The weather is terrible today.  I thought we would just enjoy our honeymoon." She said with a smile and left the room.

Harm sat there looking at the ceiling, why was she doing this? Of all the people he had encountered he never thought she would be the one to go off the deep end.  

**PIERCE MILL**

"Detective Torre!" An officer called out. "I think I found something." The officer ran over and handed him a piece of paper.

"It looks like a wedding invitation." Mac said. 

"A child's invitation." Torre replied. The handwritten invitation said,

**YOU ARE INVITED TO MY WEDDING WHEN I WILL BECOME MRS. HARMON RABB JUNIOR.**

**THE CEREMONY WILL BE AT PIERCE MILL AT ROCK CREEK PARK**

**RECEPTION IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING AT 167 M STREET NW**

"What in the world?" Mac said. "This is weird."

"Do you know this address?" Torre asked.

"Not at all, but I am about to know it." Mac said taking off for her car.

"Colonel MacKenzie." Torre called after her, "It could be dangerous…" He got on his radio and called in the address. Mac was already tearing out of the lot.

**ACROSS TOWN**

Mac made it back to DC in record time. On her way she called the Admiral and gave him the address.  Once at the building she looked at the mailboxes and saw the name Rabb written by apartment 2B.  She raced up the stairs and pounded on the door. "HARM ARE YOU IN THERE?"

The door swung open. "Mac, I knew you would be here. Really now flying to Paris to try and win him back. You lost face it."

"Who the hell are you?" Mac demanded. "Where's Harm?"

"I am Mrs. Allison Krennick-Rabb." She said.

"Commander Krennick?" Mac said in complete shock.  She didn't know this woman personally but had seen her name in enough files.  Mac pushed her way into the apartment. "Where is he?"

"He's resting now.  It's surprising how the jetlag has effected him." Krennick said.

"HARM? Where are you?" Mac yelled.

"Mac, in here. She's got the door locked." Harm finally called from the bedroom.

"I don't think so Colonel." Krennick said showing Mac her gun.

Mac stood there for a moment looking at Krennick standing there with the gun.  _There was no way this woman was going to do this.  I've been waiting a lifetime for Harm. _Mac thought.  "What happened to you?" Mac said.

"After I left the navy, Harm and I fell in love.  I have watched all of you.  That silly game he has been playing with you, laughable that you fell for it.  Your first date, remember Mrs. Paradon?  I thought for sure that would scare you away.  When a ghost entered your life.  The actress I hired was wonderful. Wasn't she?" Krennick said.

"You forgot one thing. Marines don't scare that easy." Mac said and with quick deliberate moves she lifted her leg and kicked the gun away from Krennick. She then went after her rendering her defenseless.  In the middle of Mac's attack the Admiral and Detectives Torre and Soriano arrived with the police.  The Admiral pulled Mac off of Krennick and the police took over.

"Mac, calm down." The Admiral said trying to hold her back.

"Let me go!" Mac said trying to get out of the Admiral's grip.  

"Colonel, stand down!" The Admiral bellowed. "Is Harm here?"

"In the bedroom." Mac said as she went to the door. "Harm are you ok?"

"Fine, just get me out of here." Harm yelled. "There must be a key somewhere."

"I don't need one. Move away from the door." Mac said as she kicked in the door. She ran into the room and into Harm's arms.

"That's my ninja girl." Harm said holding her.

"Harm what happened? I don't ever remember hearing that Krennick was crazy." Mac began.

"Commander Rabb? Would you mind coming down to the station? We have a lot of questions." Torre said.

"Let's get this over as quickly as possible." Harm said.  They all left for the station.

**EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED**

Allison Krennick who had always had romantic feelings for Harm had left the navy several years before.  She returned to the DC area after a brief but unsuccessful marriage.  Having been in the Navy she had been able to keep watch on the happenings at JAG.  She had been watching the feelings between Mac and Harm develop for years.  Somewhere along the line it became an obsession.  There was no need for a trial military or otherwise.  Allison Krennick was going to be committed.


	11. Valentines

**VALENTINES**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

At Mac's, and everyone else's insistence, Harm went to the hospital to be checked out.  The injection Krennick had given him was nothing more than a sedative and there would be no side effects or repercussions.  The news of Allison Krennick's breakdown and demise quickly spread through JAG.  Everyone was amazed at what had happened.  They never had any idea what Krennick was doing but now that it was over everyone was relieved.

The two weeks since Harm's adventure had passed quickly.  Today was Valentine's Day and things at JAG were goofy for lack of a better word.  There were roses all over, Mac sent some to Harm; Harm sent some to Mac; Bobbie had sent some to Sturgis; Harriet sent some to Bud and yes Bud sent some to Harriet.  

"Is this an office or a flower shop?" The Admiral asked looking at the bullpen.  "I thought we all agreed no more roses at JAG after the flower incident." He said with a joke.  They all looked at him and laughed.

"Sir do you have anything special planned for tonight?" Harriet asked.

"Meredith is making the plans tonight." The Admiral grimaced. "Rabb my office please."

**THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Commander at ease." The Admiral said.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Harm asked.

"Commander, Harm I need an idea fast." The Admiral began. "Meredith wants to cook for me tonight. If I didn't know better I would swear she is trying to kill me."

"An idea?" Harm questioned.

"Well yes, what are you and Mac planning tonight?" The Admiral asked.

"I am cooking for her.  We had a bet on who would win the Jonas case. Loser plans a romantic Valentines." Harm said.

"Well what did you do last year?" The Admiral asked.

"Nothing, we weren't together." Harm replied.

"You weren't? It seems like forever now." The Admiral said with a laugh.

"Actually it's only been 7 months. Pretty fast if you think about it." Harm replied.

"Considering you met in 1995, it seems longer." The Admiral said.

"Anyway," Harm said changing the subject, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to eat her cooking." The Admiral said.

"How about paint ball?" Harm suggested.

"Excuse me?" The Admiral said. "Paint ball?"

"Well she does like excitement." Harm said with a laugh. "Spend the night running around."

The Admiral just shook his head, "Thanks for the help. Dismissed."

"Aye Sir." Harm said leaving the office.

**AROUND THE TOWN**

**MAC AND HARM**

Mac arrived at Harm's apartment for her Valentine's/Victory dinner.  There was soft music playing and a beautifully set table.  Harm had prepared Mac's favorite foods, even if it didn't meet his culinary desires.  They talked and laughed and ate.  They had agreed on no gifts since the wedding was only 2 months and 12 days away.  They danced around the apartment and then spent the night watching the fire and snuggling on the couch.  As the embers died out, they went to bed.  It was a romantic way to spend their first Valentines.

**HARRIET AND BUD**

Harriet and Bud spent the night dealing with Braxton Hicks contractions.  Not exactly what either had in mind.  Harriet wasn't due for another six weeks.  After calling the doctor and being told it was normal they settled into a family night.  The three Roberts spent the earlier part of the night watching videos.  The two Roberts spent the later part of the night talking about baby names and counting their blessings.

**BOBBIE AND STURGIS**

Bobbie and Sturgis were having a very clichéd Valentines.  A romantic dinner at a romantic restaurant with the violin and harp music; ordering the Caesar Salad for two, the Chateau Briand for two, the champagne.  It was romantic in a nauseating sort of way.  The evening was perfect for them.  

**ANNA AND CLAYTON**

Anna was stuck working tonight.  The Landon House had a special Valentine's Package and being that she was in sales she needed to be there.  They had agreed to celebrate the next night.  Webb decided that he wanted to have Valentines with Anna on the 14th.  He had entered a whole new world; he liked the idea of being in "like" with someone.  As a surprise, while Anna worked, Clayton Webb went to her home.  By the time she arrived, he had soft music and candlelight all around, rose petals scattered and a smile on his face.  He wasn't in like, he was in love.

**MEREDITH AND AJ**

Not knowing what to do.  AJ went to Meredith's armed with Mylanta in one pocket and Zantac in the other.  He had been a Seal he had eaten bugs. How much worse could this be?  They had a meal of something he couldn't identify nor did he want to.  The conversation was good and regardless of her lack of cooking skills and her zeal for adventure, AJ liked this woman.

**THE REST**

Gunny and Tiner had decided they would not be joined at the hip tonight.  The group had become a constant foursome but after all it was Valentines.  Next time they should check with each other before they make reservations.  Not only had they picked the same restaurant but they had also chosen the one that Sergei picked to take Elena.  The six looked at each other, what could they do? They asked for a larger table and spent the evening together.

Meanwhile in Vermont, Chloe gave Ahmed his first Valentine's Card and Ahmed gave Chloe her first kiss.  It was nice and it was sweet but they both giggled and realized they wanted to be brother and sister.


	12. Invitations

**INVITATIONS**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

**_The honour of your presence is requested_**

**_at the marriage of_**

**_Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, USMC_**

**_and_**

**_Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior, USN_**

**_Saturday April 26, Two Thousand three_**

**_Two o'clock in the afternoon_**

**_Please meet at the reflecting pond at the Mall at 1:30 pm_**

**_Transportation to the ceremony will be provided_**

**_Reception following the ceremony at_**

**_Landon House, Frederick, Maryland_**

It was two months before the wedding.  The invitations were ready for mailing.  Mac and Harm carried the box of invitations into the post office and hand canceled each one.  They then sent them for delivery.

**JAG OFFICES -  A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Good morning Harriet." Mac said walking in.

"Mac what is this invitation you guys sent?" Harriet said.

"Morning Harriet, How are you?" Mac laughed.

"Mac, I can't believe that you still aren't saying where the ceremony is." Harriet stated.

"Harriet I told you already it's a surprise." Mac replied.

"Oh come Mac, this is crazy." Harriet said.

"Harriet you will find out soon enough." Mac said with a laugh.

"This isn't fair." Harriet said.

"Sorry Harriet, that's the way it will be." Mac said.

"Good morning" Harm said. "What are you ladies discussing?"

"Good morning Sir, I don't like your invitations." Harriet said.

"I thought they were very nice, didn't you like the engraving?" Harm teased.

"You know what I mean." Harriet replied.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same.  Everyone had received the invitations and everyone wanted to know exactly where the ceremony was going to be.  Harm and Mac refused to answer and just laughed it off.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"Everyone is clueless." Mac said laughing.

"Bud asked if we were getting married in the White House." Harm laughed.

"What did you tell him?" Mac asked.

"I told him he could be right or he could be wrong." Harm said.

"You think we are going to be able to pull this off?" Mac asked.

"I think we already have.  Anna and Clay told me they would set everything up that morning." Harm said.

"They have been so sweet. He really cares about her doesn't he?" Mac said.

"Yeah, I never would have imagined Clayton Webb with her type. I never would have imagined him with anyone." Harm laughed.

"Stranger things have happened." Mac laughed.

"So what do we have left?" Harm asked.

"Nothing really. Chloe got her dress the other day and loves it." Mac said. "Hey have you heard from Jack?"

"Yeah and he can't get leave. I was hoping he would be able to make it." Harm said with some sadness.

"Harm I'm sorry he won't be here." Mac said.

"Well that leaves us one usher short so I was thinking that maybe Ahmed should be part of the wedding." Harm said.

"Harm that's a great idea." Mac said. 

"I'm glad you think so because I called and asked him." Harm replied. 

"Harm this is going to amazing." Mac said snuggling up to him.

"It already is amazing." Harm said holding her.

"Oh Anna told me she has a surprise for us at the reception. I am very curious. Did Clay say anything to you?" Mac commented.

"Nope. I guess we aren't the only one with surprises." Harm laughed.  Just then the phone rang.

"Rabb." Harm said.

"Good evening, I assume the Colonel is there with you?" The Admiral said.

"Yes Sir she is. Did you need to speak with her?" Harm asked.

"Actually the both of you. And it's AJ." The Admiral responded.

"Mac, it's AJ he wants to speak to both of us. I'll grab the extension." Harm said getting up.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?" Mac asked.

"Mac, it's AJ and is Harm on?" AJ asked.

"I'm here." Harm said.

"What do you think of L'Etolie Restaurant on New Hampshire Ave?"

"It's lovely. Why?" Mac asked.

"I think it would be perfect for your rehearsal dinner. My gift to you both." AJ said.

"That's very kind but not necessary." Harm said.

"You never had an engagement party and I would like to." AJ said.

"Thank you, then we accept." Mac said.

"Good see you tomorrow, on time." AJ joked.

"Goodnight AJ." They both said.

"Well that was interesting." Harm said walking back to the living room.

"I guess all we have to worry about now is nothing." Mac said with a laugh.

"I can't believe this is all coming together." Harm said.

"I love you. Forever Harm." Mac said.

"I love you always." Harm replied.

"Harm, there is one thing we have to discuss." Mac said.

"And that is?" Harm asked.

"For the last two weeks before the wedding, let's not. Well I don't think we should." Mac said.

"Mac what is it?" Harm asked.

"For the last two weeks, I think we should spend the nights at our own apartments, alone." Mac said.

"No sleepovers?" Harm asked.  
"No sleepovers." Mac replied.

"No flying, no sleepovers what will there be? Harm teased.

"A wonderful wedding and a great wedding night." Mac replied as she went towards the bedroom.  "Are you coming?"

"Don't need to ask me twice." Harm said following after her.


	13. The Bridal Shower

**THE BRIDAL SHOWER**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

THIS IS A BIT LONG BUT AS YOU READ YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE NEED

To Ryann – I update quickly because I don't start posting until I have at least half of it written. J

=====================================================================================================

It's 6 weeks before the wedding…

**HAY ADAMS HOTEL – WASHINGTON **

"This is going to be so much fun." Mac said.

"Yeah it is." Bobbie said winking at Harriet.

"What made you want to come to the Hay Adams Mac?" Harriet asked with a secret smile.

"I thought it would be nice for the three of us to do something before the baby and the wedding." Mac replied with a secret smile.

"I came here once for a fund raiser, it's so beautiful. A tea here should be fun." Bobbie said waiving her pinkie.

The friends laughed as they entered the lobby of the majestic Hay Adams.  Mac kept lagging behind so Harriet would be the first one to walk into the room.  It was after all her Baby Shower.  

"Mac what is with you?" Harriet said. "Why are you walking to slow?"

"No reason." Mac said with a smile.

As they entered the Lafayette Room for their tea the room erupted with a hail of "Surprise"

"Gotchya!" Harriet said turning to Mac with a grin.

"I don't believe this." Mac said laughing. "All this time Bobbie and I have been planning your baby shower it was actually for me?"

"Mac you only have a baby shower for the first baby." Harriet replied.

"So Mac, no complaints considering you planned your own shower." Bobbie said giving her a hug.

"You guys are too much. Did Harm know about this?" Mac asked.

"Yep, all the men are at Mc Murphy's." Harriet said. "They are throwing him a little bachelor party."

"I'm going to kill him. He never said a word." Mac said looking around the room.

"Not till after the wedding.  I want to see my son married first." Trish said walking over to Mac.

"Trish, you're here." Mac said hugging her. "And Chloe, Mrs. Anderson. This is wonderful."

Mac greeted her friends; it was a small intimate group.  They enjoyed tea and sandwiches and then it was gift time.

"Oh by the way, if any of you think I am going to wear a hat made of the ribbons, think again." Mac said as she opened her gifts.

"Mac its tradition." Elena said gathering the ribbons from the pile.

She opened the gift from Irena, Gunny's girlfriend.  "Oh Irena this is beautiful." Mac said holding up the crystal frame.

"I'm glad you like it.  It was hard to shop for you. You didn't register." Irena replied.

"Yes Mac, why didn't you register?" Trish asked.

"I already have what I want." Mac said with a smile. Which of course garnered a collect "aww" from her friends. At least from most of her friends, from Harriet she got an "OWWWW!"

The entire room froze. "Harriet what was that?" Mac asked.

"Nothing I have been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a few weeks now.  The doctor said it was nothing." Harriet said with a weak smile. "Open your next gift."

"OK" Mac said looking cautiously at Harriet. "This is from Chloe and Mrs. Anderson."

"You gave me a brother, now I want a sister." Chloe said as Mac held up a sexy negligee.

"Well that should help." Bobbie said with a laugh.

"Thank you, its lovely." Mac said picking up another gift. "This is from my future mother in law."

"Oh Mac you can start calling me mom." Trish said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom!" Mac said with a smile.  Just as she was about to open the box…

"YEOWWW!" Harriet yelled.

"Harriet, that wasn't a Braxton Hicks, was it?" Mac asked jumping up.

"Mac, finish opening your gifts. I am not ruining this party." Harriet said holding her stomach.

"Harriet, forget the gifts."  Mac said jumping up. 

"Oh my god." Harriet said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"My water just broke!" Harriet said in amazement.

"But you aren't due for two more weeks." Bobbie said.

"Don't tell me that! Tell the baby." Harriet said.

"You aren't due for two more weeks!" Bobbie yelled at Harriet's stomach.  "Someone boil water." 

"OWWWW! Well at least it's not the Admiral's office this time." Harriet laughed.

"Harriet, don't laugh.  It might make the baby come." Bobbie said waving her hands nervously. 

"Ladies relax." Trish said taking command of the situation. "Now where are the men?"

"Mc Murphy's" Bobbie answered.

"Ok, Mac here are the keys to Harm's SUV. Go get it and take Harriet to Walter Reed. Now Bobbie call Mc Murphy's and let the men know what's happening." Trish said calmly.

"On my way." Mac said running out of the restaurant.

"What's the number for Mc Murphy's?" Bobbie asked to no one. "Someone give me the number."

"Call information." Irena said.

"What's the number for information?" Bobbie shouted nervously. "I've never had a baby before."

"Here let me." Anna, Webb's girlfriend, said calmly.

"This is not happening." Harriet yelled. 

"Yes it is Harriet. Just hold on!" Bobbie said.

"Chloe, Martha and Lisa you three gather the gifts." Trish said.

"It's a plan." Lisa, Tiner's girlfriend said.

"Meredith, would you mind driving me to the hospital?" Trish asked.

"No problem." Meredith said.

"Elena, here is my credit card. Make sure the bill is settled." Trish said.

"Ok I will." Elena replied.

Mac came around with the SUV and Bobbie helped Harriet in, and off they went.

"Harriet you know the closest hospital is Walter Reed." Mac said driving at a fast but cautious speed.

"Mac slow down stop hitting bumps." Bobbie said. "It might make the baby come!"

"A Navy baby born in an Army hospital." Harriet laughed.

"Harriet, stop laughing." Bobbie said.

**MC MURPHY'S TAVERN**

It was a sight at Mc Murphy's.  His friends, Bud, Sturgis, AJ, Gunny, Tiner, Webb and Frank, surrounded Harm.  The men were enjoying themselves, drinking and toasting each other and laughing.  

"My pocket is shaking." Webb said with a smile. "I like it."

"Clay it's probably your phone cell." Harm said a little buzzed.

"Oh yeah my phone.  Webb's pants how can I help you?" Webb said answering his phone.

"Clay, it's Anna." Anna said.

"Hi honey, how's the shower. You know you're cute." Clay said.

"Clay you're bombed." Anna scolded. "Listen carefully to me."

"I always listen to you." Clay said. "I like you."

"Clay, listen very carefully. Harriet went into labor at the shower and Mac is taking her to Walter Reed.  You need to get someone who is sober to drive Bud there." Anna said.

"Harriet is taking a shower with Mac?" Clay asked looking at his phone.

"CLAYTON WEBB SNAP TO AND LISTEN!" Anna shouted into the phone. "Harriet is having the baby now, she is at Walter Reed Hospital"

"Oh wow.  I will tell Bud. He needs to know that. Clayton Webb signing out." Clay said.

"Who was that Clay? You called her honey. I heard you, are you in love?" Harm teased.

"I like her. Where's Bud?" Clay asked.

"Hey Bud. Clayton needs to talk to you – he's in love." Harm called across the room.

"How can I service you Mr. Webb?" Bud asked. "You want me to tell her for you?"

"Bud Harriet's having a baby." Clay said slapping him on the back.

"I know that. I'm her father. I mean I'm the father." Bud said.

"Hmm, Anna said Walter Reed was the father." Clay responded forgetting what he was supposed to tell him.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's me." Bud said nodding confidently.

"What's going on?" Harm asked.

"Clay thinks Harriet had an affair with Walter Reed." Bud said.

"Isn't he dead?" Harm asked.

"I dunno anymore." Clay shrugged. "Ask AJ."

"Wait let's take a vote. Sturgis, Gunny, Tiner, Sergei lemme ask you sumthin." Harm called out. "Come here."

"What's up?" The three asked.

"Do you think Harriet would have an affair with Walter Reed?" Bud asked.

"Nah, he's Army." Tiner said.

"Isn't he dead?" Sturgis said.

"Not possible." Gunny laughed. "Especially when she could move up to a marine."

"Harriet? She would never, well maybe." Sergei teased.

"Gentlemen what are we discussing here?" AJ asked walking over to the buzzed group with Frank.

"Looks like the younger boys can't hold a few beers AJ." Frank joked, since he and AJ were the only two sober in the group.

"Well AJ," Bud said. "Webb thinks Harriet had an affair with Walter Reed."

"But that was before she took a shower with Mac." Clay said.

"She took a shower with Mac? I thought Mac only showered with me." Harm said.

"My brother finally learned." Sergei said laughing.

"Ahh Sir, that's a little too much intel." Gunny said.

"I wonder what the Colonel looks like in the shower?" Tiner mused turning red.

"She looks wet son." Frank said laughing.

"Harriet and Mac in the shower? Was Bobbie there?" Sturgis said.

"Webb, where are you getting this from?" AJ asked.

"From Anna, she called." Webb said. "She made my pocket shake."

"He loves her." Harm laughed.

"Ok, start at the beginning." AJ said.

"Sure, Clay and I were at the bar and he said his pocket was shaking." Harm began.

"Then Harm pointed out it was my phone. So I answered." Clay said holding his hand to his ear and saying "hello."

"Then he got mushy with Anna. Calling her honey." Harm laughed.

"Then Clay told me Harriet was having an affair with Walter Reed." Bud said.

"Ok, Webb exactly what did Anna say?" AJ asked.

"Oh well she said CLAYTON WEBB SNAP TO AND LISTEN then she said something about Harriet taking a shower and labor and the baby and Walter Reed." Clay replied. 

"Oh boy." AJ laughed. "Frank I think we need to wrap this up." 

"I'll go get my car." Frank said.

"Lt. Roberts front and center." AJ called out.

"Yes sir." Bud replied trying not to wobble.

"Harriet _is at _Walter Reed having the baby now." AJ said.

"She's having the baby now? But we're not due for two weeks." Bud said.  "She has to wait for me."

"Bud, Frank will drive you to the hospital, we will follow. Harm Sturgis and Sergei go with him and sober up a bit." AJ laughed.

"Webb, Gunny Tiner you come with me." AJ said.  He settled the bill and they all left for Walter Reed.

**WALTER REED HOSPITAL**

Frank stopped at the emergency room entrance and let the men out.  

"We're having a baby." Bud said as they ran to the reception desk.

"Which one of you?" The nurse replied.

"Me!" Bud said. "But it's not supposed to be here for two weeks." 

"Harriet's name Bud, tell her Harriet's name." Harm said.

"Oh right, Harriet Sims Roberts is having my baby." Bud said.

"It's a beautiful way to say I love you!" Sturgis joked.  Just then Bobbie walked over carrying a set of scrubs.

"Bud, go change into these.  Mac is with Harriet right now. Sergei, go get some coffee. Harm and Sturgis go sit down." Bobbie ordered. The men did as they were told.

In the delivery room Harriet was being prepped and monitored.  

"Where is he?" Harriet yelled through her pain.

"I am sure he's on the way.  Oh Harriet it looks like you are going to have another…" Mac began as she watched the monitor.

"OWWWWW!" Harriet yelled.

"Contraction." Mac finished.

"Where's the nurse, I want drugs." Harriet said.

"Harriet, you said you wanted a natural birth." Mac said.

"I also said I wanted to be Miss America when I was a little girl. So?" Harriet snapped.

"I'm going to go find a nurse." Mac said.

As Mac left the delivery area, Bud was walking in with Bobbie. "Oh thank god you're here." Mac said with relief.

"Harriet hang on I'm coming." Bud called.

"Bud! It's about time." Harriet said.

"I got here as soon as I could honey." Bud said sweetly going over to give her a kiss.

"You're bombed." Harriet said.

"Not really." Bud said trying to kiss her again.

"Bud, this hurts. I want drugs." Harriet said.

"I know but you wanted natural child birth." Bud said.

"Why does everyone remember me saying that?" Harriet yelled.

"Ok, are we ready?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

"Can I have something for the pain?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I think it's a bit late for that now." The doctor replied. "How about we just check and see where we are."

"We're at the hospital." Bud said. "Harriet, are you sure about his doctor?"

"He's fine Bud." Harriet replied through gritted teeth.

"Harriet, it's time to push." The doctor said.

**THE WAITING ROOM**

The entire group was in the waiting room.  Trish and Irena had stopped on the way and picked up some sandwiches and aspirin, knowing full well it would be needed.

"Harm I can't believe you guys. Bombed at 3 in the afternoon." Mac admonished.

"It was my bachelor party." Harm said innocently. "Besides it wasn't just me."

"Mac, it was all of them." Frank said.

"Hi Frank." Mac said.

"Any updates?" Trish asked.

"Not yet." Bobbie replied. "Why is this taking so long?"

The all sat together waiting for the arrival of the newest Roberts.  

"I just realized that Little AJ is still with the sitter." Mac said.

"We'll go." Irena said.

"And we'll take the guys with us." Lisa said.  With that Gunny, Tiner, Sergei and their respective girlfriends left.

"Mrs. Anderson, were are the gifts?" Anna asked.

"The restaurant staff said we could leave them there and get them later." Martha replied.

"Ok, Clay and I will go back and get them. Mac can I have your house keys, we will take them there." Anna said and they left. 

"Frank maybe we should take Chloe and Martha back to Harm's?" Trish said

"I agree." Martha Anderson said, "no need for us to all be here." With that Frank, Trish, Martha and Chloe took their leave.

"AJ, Harriet mentioned that they were going to do the final shopping these next two weeks." Meredith began. "Maybe we should go to the house and see what they need."

"Good idea. I assume you four can behave?" AJ chuckled.

"Yes sir." Harm groaned from a seated position resting his head in his hands.

The four friends sat together in the waiting room.  Harm and Sturgis were now at the "I'm gonna be sick stage." Mac and Bobbie tried their best not to laugh at them.  Finally Bud came into the waiting room.

"It's a girl!" He announced and started crying.

"Congratulations. How's Harriet." They asked.

"She good. She's waiting to see you all. They are getting her settled it will be a few more minutes." Bud replied.

They all walked to Harriet's room and waited outside the door. Once the nurse was done they went in.

"Hey Harriet, how are you?" Mac asked.

"Fine, I am so sorry about ruining your shower." Harriet said.

"Don't be silly, this was perfect." Mac laughed.

"Hi Harriet." Bobbie said looking at the baby in her arms. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks Bobbie." Harriet said.

"Congratulations Harriet." Sturgis said walking over.

"Hi Sturgis." Harriet replied.

"Harriet? May I?" Harm said walking to the bed.

"Of course Harm." Harriet said handing Harm the little bundle.

"Hey little girl." Harm whispered as he walked to the window.  "I'm your Uncle Harm.  You sure are beautiful."  Harm said some other things to the baby, which no one could hear.  When he turned to give the baby to Harriet there were tears in his eyes.

"Harm are you ok?" Bud asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So have you picked a name yet?" Harm asked.

"Ashley Beaumont Sims Roberts." Bud announced.

"That's a lot of name for such a tiny person." Sturgis teased.

"I like it." Mac said with a smile.

"Mac do you want to hold her?" Harriet asked.

"Oh yes." Mac said. 

"Ashley." Mac cooed.  "I'm your Auntie Mac. And I will… I will… I will teach you to kick box."

"Mac she's not a marine yet." Harm teased.

"Ok let's let them get some rest. We'll see all you tomorrow." Sturgis said.

"Bud, we are going to stop by your house." Mac said. "Everyone is there with little AJ. And Meredith and AJ went to make sure you guys have everything you need."

"You guys are the best."  Bud said.

"Ok group hug and let's go." Harm laughed.

They said bye and Mac reluctantly gave Ashley back to Harriet.  They spent the rest of the day at the Roberts getting things ready for Ashley's homecoming.  


	14. The Christening

**THE CHRISTENING**

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own them, and after all this writing I am not sure I would want to, it's not easy being creative all the time.

Please send me reviews and thank you to everyone who has.  

Author's note: Just some filler before the wedding.

====================================================================================================

Three weeks before the wedding,

**United Methodist Church**

"Really Harriet, did you have to choose a church in DC?" Mrs. Sims said in that tone Harriet hated.

"Yes mother I like this church. Doesn't dad need you?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I just think something a bit more us, would have been a better choice." Mrs. Sims said.

"Mother," Harriet said rolling her eyes. "Don't you think you should be with dad?"

"Hey Harriet, Godparents reporting for duty." Harm said.

"How's it going Harriet?" Mac said as she watched Mrs. Sims walking away.

"Promise me if I ever become my mother you will shoot me." Harrier said.

"Oh Harriet, it could be worse." Mac said.

"How?" Harriet asked.

"She could live here." Harm said with a laugh.

"Don't give her any ideas." Harriet said.  Just then Bud walked over with Little AJ and Ashley.

"Ohh, let me hold my goddaughter." Mac said reaching for the baby.

"Uncle Harm, I gave Ashley my plane but daddy says she's too small." Little AJ said.

"That she is.  But one day she will be big enough." Harm said picking him up.

"So are we ready?" Mrs. Sims said returning to the group. "Commander I will take my grandson."

"If it's okay with you Ma'am, I was going to have little AJ with us at the font." Harm replied.

"Very well." Mrs. Sims said sighing. "I don't know why I even bothered to come.  I am not needed."

"_Mother_!" Harriet began, "It will be nice for him to be part of his sisters baptism." 

"Mrs. Sims, why don't you and Mr. Sims come with me?" Bobbie said trying to help.

"You're the congresswoman aren't you?" Mrs. Sims said. "From Deetroit."

"Yes, ma'am. Pity you're not in my district." Bobbie said with slight sarcasm to which Harriet snickered.

Everyone took their seats; Mac, Harm, Little AJ and Ashley approached the baptismal font.  For a retired Reverend, Sturgis' father was being kept very busy.  Harriet and Bud asked him to perform the baptism and at the end of the month he would be performing a wedding. 

**THE ROBERTS' HOME**

After the baptism they all returned to the Roberts' home for a celebration.  

"Harriet, the house looks lovely, although I don't know if I would have picked those window treatments." Mrs. Sims said.

"Well, it's my house." Harriet said looking to anyone to rescue her.

"We did help." Mrs. Sims reminded her.

"Yes mother, I know.  How could we forget?" Harriet said walking away.

"So Mac, are you ready for your wedding?" Mrs. Sims asked. 

"Yes I am.  I am sorry that you and Mr. Sims will not be attending." Mac said as convincingly as possible.

"Well, someone has to stay with Ashley." Mrs. Sims said. "I'm sure your mother will do the same for you when  you have children."

"Actually, I am not very close with my mother." Mac said wondering why she opened that can of worms.

"That will change dear once you give her a grandchild. You _do_ plan on having children?" Mrs. Sims asked.

"Some day." Mac said.

"Well don't wait to long, remember we aren't getting any younger." Mrs. Sims said patting Mac's hand.

"Mother, may I see you inside please?" Harriet asked.

"What is it now Harriet? You wanted me to be gracious to your friends." Mrs. Sims said.

"Mother, when I said be gracious I meant do it by not speaking to them." Harriet groaned.

"Well I never." Mrs. Sims began.

"No mother that's the problem." Harriet interrupted. "You never think."

"I think I'll go sit with your father." Mrs. Sims said. Harriet walked back to her friends.

"Mac I am so sorry." Harriet started.

"Harriet not to worry.  Today is Ashley's day, nothing could or should ruin that." Mac said with a smile.  The rest of the group joined them and they all started chatting.

"Ok so where is this ceremony?" Bud asked.

"Yeah, what's the big secret?" Sturgis asked.

"We want to surprise you that's all." Harm said.

"Harm maybe we should tell them." Mac said.

"No we shouldn't." Harm replied.

"Yes you should." Harriet and Bobbie said together.

"Ok, you win.  We are having the ceremony at Kings Dominion Park." Mac said laughing.

"Very funny." Harriet said.

"No really, we are going to say our vows on the water slide." Harm added.

"Fine be like that." Bud said.

Mac and Harm laughed at their friends.  Ashley was heard crying in the background.

"We'll get her." Bobbie said motioning to Sturgis.

"Has she gotten very maternal lately?" Harm asked joking.

"Yes she has." Mac said. "I think we all have."

Harm fell silent, and smiled to himself.  Three more weeks. Three more weeks. He just kept saying that in his head.

They continued to celebrate the christening of Ashley Beaumont Sims Roberts.  Everyone had a wonderful time even with Harriet's mother there.  She wasn't really all that bad, but she drove Harriet crazy so they were all protective.  As the day turned into night everyone took their leave.  

On the ride home Bobbie and Sturgis attempted to talk about their future.  Both wanting to say something. Neither knowing what to say or how to start.  

Mac and Harm had a quiet ride.  Harm dropped Mac off at her apartment, walked her to the door and kissed her good night.

_Three more weeks_, he thought as he walked back to his car.  As Mac got ready for bed she looked around the room and thought _three more weeks._


	15. Cold Feet Warm Hearts

**COLD FEET, WARM HEARTS**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THEY ARE

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

====================================================================================================

It was one week and one day before the wedding.  The invitations had been sent and by the responses you would have thought this was the social event of the year.  With a few exceptions everyone would be there.  Of course everyone also wanted to know where this ceremony was going to be.  Mac and Harm would not even provide a hint.  Although everyone did have their own ideas, the Rose Garden, the National Cathedral, at the Vietnam War Memorial and some even suggested in front of the Washington Monument.  Mac and Harm just smiled and shrugged.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm was again reading through the responses.  It gave him a good feeling that so many of their friends would be there.  He picked up the response from Lt. Commander Teresa Coulter.  She was coming to the wedding and she and Harm had planned a little surprise.   All of the nervousness Harm had felt had finally subsided.  He was ready to take this step and he often wondered why it had taken him so long to get there.

**THE ROBERTS**

Ashley was a little over a month old.  She was a joy to everyone, cooing and smiling, she was a very content baby.  Little AJ was the perfect big brother. Everyday he would bring one of his toys into Ashley's room to share.  Bud spent most of the time explaining to Little AJ that Ashley was not ready for soccer or battleships yet, but that did not discourage the child.  Harriet was relieved that she was only five pounds from her pre-baby weight.  She had her fitting and her bridesmaid dress was ready.  They were all very excited, this wedding was more of a thrill to them then their own.  

**BOBBIE'S OFFICE**

Bobbie was working late tonight.  She knew the next week would be crazy and her mind would be on anything but congressional matters.  The past year had been the best in her life.  Being with Harriet in the final stages of her pregnancy flipped on a maternal switch that she never knew she had.  Suddenly she realized she wanted it all, regardless of what she might have to give up.  Now if Sturgis would just get to where she was mentally everything would be perfect.

**STURGIS'S HOME**

As Sturgis sat at home and channel surfed he thought about Bobbie and his future. Actually it was their future he was thinking about. He knew where he wanted to go but wasn't sure how to get there.  After more thinking he decided to wait until after the wedding before they had any talks.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac was wading through boxes and boxes.  It had been decided that after the wedding Harm would move into her place.  They had already started bringing his stuff over.  As she looked at the mess before her, her fears and panic began to take over.  She began to wonder if she was making the right decision.  She loved Harm with all her heart.  That was no secret and she knew that Harm loved her. She was scared; the first time she got married she was young drunk and stupid.  The second time she almost got married well she was just stupid.  Now Harm and it was forever.  They would be living together full time, he would be there 24/7.  At work, at home they would never be apart.  What if they grew to hate each other?  What if it didn't work out? What if they ended up getting a divorce? What if they had kids and then got a divorce? She confided her fears to Harriet; who as always listen sympathetically and tried her best to reassure Mac that everything would be perfect.

**THE ROBERTS**

"Bud can you listen for Ashley? I need to make a call." Harriet called out.

"Ok, honey. Who are you calling?" Bud asked.

"Harm. He needs to know something." Harriet said in that meddling tone that always worried Bud.

"Harriet what are you doing now?" Bud groaned.

"Nothing Bud, relax and go check on your daughter." Harriet replied.  The word daughter had taken on new meaning to Bud, anytime he heard the word he became a complete sap about his little girl.  Harriet knew this and was learning to use it to her advantage.

"Rabb." Harm said into the phone.

"Harm it's Friday night, hello works." Harriet teased.

"Oh hey Harriet what's up?" Harm asked.

"Is Mac there?" Harriet asked.

"No, did you try her place?" Harm replied.

"Good, I need to talk to you." Harriet said.

"Is everything ok? Are the kids ok?" Harm asked a little worried.

"We're all fine. It's Mac, she's scared." Harriet said.

"Scared about?" Harm questioned.

"Everything Harm.  The past.  Her past.  Your past." Harriet said.

"Does she want to call it off?" Harm asked his own fear rising.

"No, she had never even said that.  But she needs reassurance." Harriet advised.

"She knows I love her." Harm said.

"I know she does but being scared is new to her Harm. Remember that." Harriet said.

"I hear you. Thanks Harriet. Does Bud know what he has in you?" Harm asked.

"I tell him all the time." Harriet laughed.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm sat and stared at the phone.  He heard everything Harriet had said and even what she didn't say.  He needed to talk to Mac.  Looking at his watch he saw that it wasn't too late in the evening.  It was 9pm, he picked up the phone and started to call her; he then changed his mind.  Getting up and quickly changing out of his shorts he then rummaged though his closet.  _The one thing I haven't taken over there yet_. He thought with a smile.  He grabbed his keys and drove over to Mac's apartment.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac was in her bedroom rearranging her closet to make room for some for the things Harm had dropped off.  She had opened the window to let in the cool spring air.  As the gentle breeze flowed in she heard music drift in through the window. _Hmm the Beatles. _ She thought.  Suddenly she heard singing, _I know that voice_.  She shook her head and laughed_, Not only am I nervous but I am going crazy too_.  Curiosity got the better of her and she walked to her window.  There he was below her window in the courtyard, strumming his guitar and singing to her.

**There are places I remember  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone, and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends, I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all  
But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one, compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love, as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things, that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I love you more  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things, that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I love you more  
In my life, I love you more**

 "Harm, you're crazy." Mac called down. "Get up here."

"On my way." Harm called back.

"You are too much." Mac laughed as Harm came in.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much you have changed my life." Harm said hugging her and resting his chin on her head.

"I love you too." Mac said burying her head in his chest.

"Don't ever doubt that this isn't perfect or that it's not going to last forever." Harm said.

"Did Harriet talk to you?" Mac said looking up at Harm.

"Well she sort of…" Harm began.

"Remind me to thank her." Mac said with a smile.

Harm stayed a bit longer and helped move some boxes around.  Staying true to their deal, of no sleepovers, he left around midnight.  Mac went to sleep that night feeling safer and more secure than she ever had before.  Harm fell asleep knowing that all was perfect in the world.


	16. The Final Week

**THE FINAL WEEK**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

Please send me reviews – I would like to know what you are all thinking.

=====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES – 5 days before **

"Oh you have got to be kidding?" Mac yelled from her office.  Her yell brought everyone running.

"Mac what's wrong." Harm said reaching the office first.

"How did this happen?" Mac yelled into the phone.

"Mac what is it?" Harm said again.

"Is she ok?" Harriet asked walking in; she was meeting Mac for lunch.

"I don't know." Harm replied.

"Well I suggest you contact whoever got it and get it back." Mac shouted. "She's where?" Mac slammed the phone down.

"What's going on?" The Admiral asked joining them in the doorway.

"Mac are you ok? What happened?" Harm asked again.  Mac looked as if she was going to pass out.  She was turning pale and was scaring everyone.

"Harriet, go get some water." The Admiral said. "Mac, what's going on?"

"My dress, my gown gone." Mac said trying to compose herself.

"What?" Harm asked.

"I just called the shop to say I would pick up my gown tonight and they put me on hold and then the owner came on and said that a Susan MacKegnie was given my gown." Mac said in one long breath.

"Oh is that all." Harm said.

"Is that all, is that all? Harm it's ok for you to be married in your uniform but it's not ok for me." Mac said.

"I know I meant they can just call her and get it back." Harm explained.

"No, according to the owner, she is getting married on a cruise ship that left Sunday." Mac said in a defeated tone. "You think she would have checked her dress before she packed."

"Mac it's ok. We'll get it back." Harm said walking over to her.

"How Harm she's somewhere in the Atlantic on the Good Ship Lollipop.  Who goes on a wedding cruise anyway? What is this a TV show?" Mac said.

"Mac we will figure something out. Relax." Harm tried to comfort her. The Admiral walked away.

"Mac you can always wear my gown." Harriet said handing her the water.

"Thanks Harriet, but I wanted to wear MY GOWN." Mac said.

Upon the Admiral's return, Mac asked. "Admiral permission to leave?"  

"Granted Colonel Harriet, take her home." The Admiral said.

"Sir, I think I should go with Mac…" Harm said.

"Commander my office." The Admiral replied.

Harm followed the Admiral to his office and Mac and Harriet left.

**THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Harm, let Harriet take Mac home." The Admiral said.

"But she was upset.  Shouldn't I be with her?" Harm asked very confused.

"Harriet can handle it, you have something else to do." The Admiral said.

"What?" Harm questioned.

"I have an assignment for you." The Admiral replied.

"This week? I thought you said we would have light duty this week, my leave starts Wednesday." Harm groaned.

"Harm I placed a quick call to a friend, the only ship in the Atlantic this week that is a wedding cruise is the S.S. Vollendam."

"Great can we call them?" Harm said.

"Yes and go pick up the other gown." The Admiral said.

"Mac won't want to wear that." Harm protested.

"No I don't suppose she will, but I am sure the owner will want it." The Admiral said.

"But Sir, she's on a ship." Harm said confused.

"Rabb have you always been this oblivious?" The Admiral said. 

"I am not sure what you mean." Harm replied.

"Harm we are in the Navy.  She is on a ship.  Get the gown to Norfolk, if we can helo officers all over the place maybe we can do the same for a wedding gown." The Admiral said.

"Oh yeah, good idea Sir." Harm said with a smile. Harm got up and ran out of the office.

"Dismissed." The Admiral called after him laughing.

**THE BULLPEN**

"Tiner Gunny I need your help." Harm said running up to them.

"Yes Sir." They replied.

"Tiner, I need you to get a call through to the Captain of the S.S Vollendam.  Gunny I need you to go to this address and pick up a wedding gown belonging to a Susan MacKegnie."  Harm said. "And Gunny don't take no for an answer."

"No problem." They both replied and took off for on their assignments.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Hi Harriet, let me talk to Mac." Harm said into the phone.

"Hi Harm, I was just checking to see which of my uniforms looks the nicest, you think I can wear pants?" Mac said sarcastically.

"Mac I know this is the worst possible time to tell you this but I have to go to Norfolk." Harm said.

"Great, so not only am I not going to have a gown at my wedding but the groom may be late." Mac said.

"Mac its Monday, the wedding is Saturday.  I will be back before Friday." Harm said.

"Yeah and my last wedding you said you would be back." Mac said.

"Mac last time I wasn't the groom." Harm reminded her. "Let's not go there now."

"I know, sorry. What's going on in Norfolk?" Mac asked.

"There is a problem with some purchase orders and they need a lawyer to look over the documents. Simple stuff." Harm said.

"The Admiral can't send someone else?" Mac asked.

"He was going to send you. I offered to go instead." Harm replied. "I am leaving tonight I will be back no later than Thursday."

"I love you" Mac said.

"Forever and always." Harm replied and hung up. He dialed the base at Norfolk and explained the situation.  The base CO was more than happy to assist.

"Sir, I have that call for you." Tiner said at his door.

Harm spoke with the Captain and explained the situation to him.  The Captain said he would advise Ms. MacKegnie of the situation and they ended the call.  Gunny returned with the gown and Harm went to his apartment and packed.  On his drive to Norfolk he called Bud.

"Bud you need to do me a favor." Harm began.  
"What do you need?" Bud asked.

"Go to my apartment and get my dress whites and take them to the cleaners for pressing." Harm said.

"Harm where are you?" Bud asked.

"Long story." Harm replied. "Bud, just make sure you get my dress whites back."

"No problem." Bud replied.

"Bud, the last time I needed my dress whites for a wedding there was a problem.  Take them to a one hour service place and wait for them." Harm began to beg.

"I'll take care of it." Bud laughed.

"Thanks Bud, see you in a few days." Harm said.

**MAC'S APARTMENT THURSDAY BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Hello?" Mac said.

"Mac hi it's me." Harm said.

"Harm where are you?" Mac asked.

"Still in Norfolk things are taking a bit longer. I'll be back tomorrow."  Harm said.

"Harm, tomorrow is Friday, we have the rehearsal dinner and the rehearsal remember." Mac said. "Not to mention your leave started yesterday."

"I know I will be there. Have I broken a promise to you yet?" Harm asked in that tone that just got to Mac every time.

"No, but this is crazy." Mac protested.

"Mac, trust me. I will be there. I am not going to miss my one and only rehearsal dinner." Harm said.

"Or wedding for that matter." Mac said.

"I love you." Harm said.

"I love you to." Mac replied.

Harm was pacing around the CO's office. 

"Commander, would you care for a cup of coffee." A petty officer offered.

"No thanks." Harm replied.  Due to rain the past two days they were unable to make the exchange of the dresses.  The plan was to hover over the ship and lower the one gown down and then bring the other gown up.  The whole thing would take less than 10 minutes provided the weather worked with them.

"Mac, relax." Bobbie said.

"How? Harm isn't here; this off the rack long dress thing is horrible. Everything was too perfect." Mac began.

"Mac it's a very pretty gown." Bobbie assured her.

"Would you wear it?" Mac asked.

"Well Mac, it would be to short for me. I am taller than you." Bobbie teased.

"Thanks." Mac said laughing.

"Mac, all that matters is that you are getting married.  Harm doesn't care what you wear." Bobbie said.

"I think I should wear my dress uniform." Mac said.

"Unless you wear that then he will care." Bobbie said. "Hey I have something for you."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Well, it's not perfect but it was my mothers and she was about your size." Bobbie said opening a garment bag.

"Bobbie it's lovely." Mac said.

"A bit old fashioned but it will work if you want it.  Besides it would make my mother happy that someone else was wearing this gown. Since I am never going to, according to her." Bobbie said in a motherly tone.

"You know that's not true. Thanks Bobbie." Mac said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow at the rehearsal." Bobbie said, she hugged her friend and left.

Mac held the gown up to her and looked in the mirror.  It was beautiful and she just might end up wearing it.  She tired it on and it was a pretty good fit.  _Maybe I can wear this_, Mac thought and she went to bed.

She sat on her bed, everything had been going so perfect why was it such a mess.  Maybe she and Harm should have just eloped.  She fell asleep thinking about Harm, that's actually how she fell asleep every night.

**FRIDAY**

Mac woke up feeling a lot better. She looked over at Mrs. Latham's dress and smiled.  At least she had a wedding gown.  The night's sleep had done her a world of good.  She realized that it didn't matter as long as she and Harm were getting married.  Where was Harm anyway, she hoped he was on his way back.  She called his cell and got no answer.  She got dressed and went to get a facial.  After that she was going to the airport to pick up the Andersons.  They had offered to take a car from the airport but Mac wanted to pick them up.  Bud and Sturgis had requested the day off and volunteered to do airport runs for anyone else who was coming in from out of town.  Webb was meeting with the Parks Department on getting the ceremony location ready for tomorrow.  He had actually done a floor plan and had pictures of exactly how he wanted everything to look.  Bobbie and Harriet were meeting Chloe at the hotel and taking her out for the day. They had afternoon facials. Harriet's parents were in town watching the kids so Harriet was having a carefree day.

After her facial Mac called Harm again.  Still no answer, she was about to leave for the airport when Bud called and said he would get the Anderson's and that Mac should relax.  Mac was going to protest but decided against it.  She tried Harm again. Still no answer, she called the base.  She was transferred to the CO's office. The CO said that Harm was in the mess and there was a phone problem in there and he could not be reached.  He was proud of his lie and also told Mac he would have Harm call her as soon as he saw him.  Mac took a nap.  When she woke up it was 5pm the rehearsal dinner was at 6.  She took a shower and called Harm again.  This time he answered.

"Harm where are you?" Mac asked.

"I am an hour outside of DC." Harm replied.

"Cutting it a bit close flyboy." Mac said.

"I know Mac. It took longer than I thought." Harm said.

"Harm we are getting married in less than 24 hours.  Just once please be on time." Mac said,

"I'll meet you at the restaurant. Bring me a change of clothes all I have is my uniform." Harm said.

"Ok, I'll bring you a change of clothes but only because you are marrying me." Mac said.

"I love you." Harm said.  Silence. "Mac I love you."

"I heard you.  Harm please hurry up and get here." Mac said.

"_I love you_." Harm said again.

"I love you too." Mac said laughing.

Mac got ready for the dinner.  She called Harriet and asked that they pick her up and drive her over.  Everyone was at the restaurant at 6 sharp.  Everyone except Harm.


	17. The Rehearsal Dinner

**THE REHEARSAL DINNER**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

Author's Note: I wrote this at a weak moment, I have no idea where the "mushy" came from.

====================================================================================================

In attendance at the rehearsal dinner: Mac, Harriet and Bud, Sturgis and Bobbie, AJ and Meredith, Trish and Frank, The Andersons, Chloe, Ahmed, Sergei and Elena, Reverend Turner and Clayton Webb. The Admiral is generous not a millionaire.  

**L'ETOLIE RESTAURANT **

Everyone gathered at the table except Mac.  She was in the entrance area of the restaurant pacing back and forth.  _What could have been so important in Norfolk that it took all week_? She wondered.  She was not angry at Harm but she was upset that he was cutting it so close.   

"Mac, he's on his way." Harriet said. 

"I know but it's so crazy." Mac replied.

"Mac come back inside and relax." Harriet said to her friend.

"No I think I will wait here." Mac said. "You go back, it's ok."  Harriet went back to the table.

"Is she okay?" AJ asked.

"Sir she's stressed." Harriet replied.

"I didn't think this would take that long." AJ stated.

"With all due respect Sir, it wasn't too smart to send him to Norfolk this week." Harriet said forgetting all protocol.

"Harriet" AJ said quietly, "I didn't _send_ Harm there. Harm went to get Mac's gown." 

"Oh, Sir that was so nice. I'm sorry for thinking you were a bonehead." Harriet said before she could stop the words from coming out.

"It's ok." AJ said laughing.

"Does Mac know?" Harriet asked.

"No one but the three of us." AJ replied.

Mac walked back into the dining area.  The guests were all seated.  As Mac approached the table everyone turned and looked at her.  

"Well, Harm's always late. Why should today be any different?" Mac said to no one in particular.

"Mac, my son is well my son.  You know he has to make a dramatic entrance." Trish said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know mom, but it doesn't make this any easier." Mac said. "I wanted at least one thing to be perfect."

"One thing? Everything is perfect." Bobbie chimed in.

"Mac why don't we go over the processional?" Reverend Turner suggested.

"Might as well." Mac said exhaling. "It's going to be pretty basic.  Harm and Sergei will be at the front with Reverend Turner."

"Will there be an alter?" Chloe asked.

"Nice try." Mac laughed. "Now Trish will walk down escorted by Sturgis and Frank following. Mrs. Anderson escorted by Bud and Mr. Anderson following."

"Will there be chairs or pews?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"There will be seating." Mac replied.

"Mac don't you think you can tell us now?" Bud asked.

"Nope and before I forget.  There will be a limo at the Harm's at 1pm to bring the ushers to the ceremony.  AJ, Harriet, Bobbie and Chloe will meet at my place." Mac said.

"Which means they will know and can call us." Elena said with a smile.

"All cell phones will be confiscated before any one reaches the final destination." Mac said with a smile.

"Mac, this whole mystery thing is out of control." Sturgis protested.

"See if you had my job instead of being in the military you would already know." Webb teased.

"That's right you already know." Sergei said as they all stared at him.

"What do you know?" Meredith said.

"Sorry it's classified." Webb said with a smile.  Several napkins were tossed at him because of that secretive smile.

"Can we please get back to the processional?" Mac asked trying to change the subject.

"Please continue big sister." Ahmed said. 

"Thank you. Now Clay and Ahmed will be responsible for bring the white runner back from the front." Mac stated.

"Oh so there will be an aisle." Bud said.

"Yes!" Mac laughed. "When the time comes, it will be Bobbie, Harriet, Little AJ and then Chloe."

"I go last? Cool." Chloe said.

"No Chloe, I go last." Mac laughed. "And that's it."

"No, that's not it.  We get married." Harm said walking up behind Mac.

"Harm it's about time." Mac said jumping up at the sound of his voice.

"I told you I always keep my promises." Harm said embracing Mac. "Sorry I'm late."

"Harm go change." Mac said handing him the garment bag. 

"Be right back." Harm said.

"Commander." AJ called after him. "How did everything go?"

"Very well Sir, the situation has been straightened out and the mix up in procurement has been corrected." Harm said with a smile.

"Ok people." AJ said clapping his hands together, "Let's celebrate."  On cue the waiters began to bring out a wonderful feast.  During the course of the meal each guest rose and toasted the happy couple.

**STURGIS**

"With the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, I guess I've known Harm the longest.  It's been a long time since our Academy days old friend.  Never in a million years did I think that a pain in the neck classmate would end up with such a wonderful woman.  Mac, not only are you a Marine, but you are a class act.  I wish you both happiness and love."

**BOBBIE**

"Mac Harm what can I say.  It is an honor to know you both.  You are all my best friends. I know this is going to be a marriage that is blessed by heaven because you are a match made in heaven."

**BUD **

"You guys. You guys. This is so great.  You have taught me so much, been there with my family and me every step of the way.  I will be there for you both – no matter what.  This is so great!"

**HARRIET**

"The smartest thing I ever did was locking you two in my basement.  I am so happy and know that you have both overcome a lot of hurdles to get here.  I also know it was worth the trip."

**SERGEI**

"In my life I never imagined that I would find my brother and a family.  I wish to you all the happiness that life has to offer.  I also wish for a niece or nephew soon. Thank you for making me the best man, but brother you are the best man.  Mac I look forward to calling you sister."

**TRISH AND FRANK**

"Harm you have given me enough grief to last two lifetimes.  But I love you son.  And Mac, I couldn't be prouder if you were my own daughter.  I welcome you to our family and wish you luck in keeping that son of mine in line." Trish said. 

"You are two wonderful people and I wish you much happiness." Frank said.

**THE ANDERSONS**

"On behalf of Martha and myself, Mac you are a gem.  You gave us our granddaughter and brought Ahmed into our lives.  We are honored to be part of your family and proud to have you as part of ours.  Harm, you are a good man and I know you will both take good care of each other."

**CHLOE**

"This is so cool.  I am so happy for you guys.  I always knew that it would end up this way.  I told Mac you were cute.  Oh, thanks for letting me be the maid of honor."

**AHMED**

"Thank you for making me part of this family and for everything you have done for me.  I am assured this will be blessed."

**CLAYTON**

"What can I say? I need a favor." This comment garnered groans and laughs. "Seriously, I need you to both promise that no matter what life throws at you it will be handled with love and respect.  I have never seen two people more perfect for each other. Anna said to tell you that in all her years of working with couples you guys are her favorites."

**AJ**

"I remember saying when you first met, don't get to familiar you're going to work together.  Glad to see you listened. Come to think of it when was the last time you listened?  It's a privilege to be the one to escort Mac down the aisle.  I can't think of anyone else I would want to give her away to.

**REVERAND TURNER**

Mac and Harm I am happy for you, I know I speak for everyone when I say it's about time.  We are all so happy to be a part of this wonderful event. Now if my son would just, how do you say it, get his head of out his six.  Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day filled with love, happiness and a bright future.  Bless you both.  

Mac and Harm sat there holding hands listening to their friends.  They were touched by all the sentiment.  Harm leaned over, kissed Mac and stood up.

**HARM**

"I think it's my turn now.  Thank you all for kind words.  I know I speak for Mac, this one time relax." Harm said deflecting the look he got from Mac. "I know I speak for Mac when I say thank you all for everything.  The friendships you have given us, the love, the push when we needed it.  Without all of you we wouldn't be where we are today.  Mac the day you walked into my life, I first thought I was seeing a dream.  I then realized that the dream was you and only you.  You are my reason for breathing.  I never realized that I wasn't whole until you weren't there.  Tomorrow can't come soon enough. I love you with all of my heart." 

**MAC**

Mac looked at Harm. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  She kissed him and then spoke.  "I never thought by joining the Marines and becoming a lawyer I would find a family.  You have all been my salvation.  Harm, when I realized I loved you a whole new world opened for me.  For the first time I was able to love and be loved with no fear.  When I am with you I know there is nothing I can't face.  The idea of spending the rest of my life with you brings more joy than you can imagine.  I am a better person because of your love. I can't wait until tomorrow when we become husband and wife, because it will mean that my life is complete.  I love you forever and always."

Harm kissed Mac as everyone watched.  Seeing two people so much in love was breathtaking.   The night ended and everyone said goodnight.  Bobbie, Harriet and Chloe were meeting at Mac's at 9 am to go to the hairdressers and help her get ready.  Harm drove Mac home walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. 

"Mac, I am so sorry about being late.  I love you and if it wasn't absolutely necessary I would not have gone." Harm said.

"I know Harm.  I am just glad you got back.  I love you too." Mac said.

"Hey the next time we are at this door, you will be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Junior." Harm said.

"And you will be Mr. Sarah MacKenzie." Mac teased.

Harm wrapped his arms around Mac and held her tight. Neither wanted to let go.

"Harm, I don't know about you but I have big day tomorrow. I need to go to sleep." Mac laughed.

"Mac tomorrow is the biggest day of my life." Harm said.

"Good night." Mac said kissing him.

"Good night Mrs. Rabb." Harm said and walked to his car.

Mac walked into her apartment and flipped on the light.  She looked around and saw Mrs. Latham's dress on the couch.  She sighed and walked to the bedroom.  She started to undress and noticed her closet door was slightly opened.  Walking over she inspected the door to see what was keeping it ajar.  Upon opening the door she saw the garment bag hanging there.  Attached to the bag was a note.

**_Mac –_**

**_Don't worry I didn't look.  _**

**_Being in the Navy has some advantages. _**

**_Can't wait to see you tomorrow and see what this dress looks like._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Harm_**

**_PS This is why I had to go to Norfolk._**

Mac dropped the note and ripped open the garment bag.  It was her gown.  

She went to the phone and called Harm.

"Hello?" Harm said very casually.

"You are amazing." Mac said.

"Well I know that." Harm teased.

"How did you do it?" Mac asked.

"Do what?" Harm asked.

"Get my gown back you nut." Mac laughed.

"Connections." Harm laughed.

"Harm, thank you." Mac said.

"Anything for you Mrs. Rabb." Harm said.

"See you tomorrow and Harm don't be late." Mac teased. "Oh Harm I slipped something in your pocket. Good night."

Mac went to bed with a smile on her face. Tomorrow was finally going to get here.

Harm put the phone down and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape. Popping it into the car's player he heard Paul McCartney singing.

**There were bells...on the hill,  
but I never heard them ringing  
No, I never heard them at all,  
Till there was you.   
There were birds...in the sky,  
but I never saw them winging,  
no, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you.  
And there was music,  
and there were wonderful roses,  
they tell me, in sweet fragrant   
meadows of dawn and dew.   
There was love, all around   
but I never heard it singing,  
no, I never heart it at all  
Till there was you.   
Then there was music and wonderful roses   
they tell me in sweet fragrant meadows   
of dawn and dew   
There was love all around   
But I never heard it singing   
No, I never heard it at all   
Till there was you   
Till there was you**

Harm listened to the end of the song and got out of his car; he practically danced to the door.  


	18. The Wedding Day

**THE WEDDING DAY**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL THESE THINGS ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME

=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac woke up to the aroma of coffee.  _What in the world?_ She thought.  "Hello?" 

"Good morning!" Bobbie, Harriet and Chloe said running into the room carrying breakfast.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mac asked. "It's only 8:18"

"We wanted to make you a wedding breakfast." Chloe said jumping on her bed.

"This is great." Mac said as she picked at a bagel.

"Mac, what's that?" Bobbie asked pointing to the wedding gown.

"My wedding gown!" Mac said jumping out of bed.

"What?" Bobbie asked. "But I thought…"

"Harm went to Norfolk to get it, they sent a helo to the ship to trade the gowns." Harriet blurted out.

"Harriet how did you know that?" Mac said. "I didn't even know how they got it."

"The Admiral told me last night, I almost yelled at him for sending Harm on assignment this week." Harriet laughed.

"Hey guess what?" Mac said standing in the middle of the room.

"What?" They all asked.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!!" Mac shouted as she raised her arms in the air.

"Mac you're so goofy." Chloe said.

"Goofy, happy, in love.  I don't care. All I know is the day has finally come." Mac smiled.

"Ok, we need to get organized." Harriet said.

"Well I need to go shower." Mac replied.

"I'll go put our stuff in the guest room." Bobbie said.

"What about me? What can I do?" Chloe asked.

"How about making my bed and then laying out my clothes?" Mac suggested.

"Cool." Chloe said, happy that she was a part of everything.

"Ok, we have all that set, now Mac do you have everything?" Harriet asked.

"I think so.  Sergei has the rings and the pillow for Little AJ. I have my gown, my headpiece, my shoes, and my unmentionables. What else is there?" Mac said.

"Well there is something old something new." Harriet started.

"Something borrowed." Chloe added.

"And something blue." Bobbie said returning to the room carrying several small packages.

"You have the new." Harriet said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"These." Mac said showing the earrings that Harm had given her for Christmas. "I haven't worn them yet."  
  


"So that leaves something old." Bobbie said handing Mac the first bag.

"Oh this is beautiful." Mac said holding a delicate mother of pearl bracelet. 

"We found it in an antique store."  Bobbie said. "The owner said it was over 60 years old."

"Now something borrowed." Chloe said handing Mac a bag.

"Chloe what is this?" Mac asked as she looked in the bag.

"It's my Justin Timberlake Official Fan Club pin." Chloe said.

"CHLOE!!!!!" Harriet and Bobbie yelled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"It was supposed to be something sentimental." Bobbie said.

"It is sentimental." Chloe replied. "It's Justin Timberlake"

"Chloe it's perfect." Mac said hugging her.

"See!" Chloe said.

"Mac where are you going to wear that?" Harriet asked.

"Easy." Mac said as she walked to her gown and attached the pin to the crinoline.

"And something blue." Harriet said handing Mac the final bag.

"My garter." Mac laughed.

"Now not too high up the thigh." Harriet said.

"Well not to low either." Bobbie laughed.

"OK, I need to take a shower." Mac said popping the rest of the bagel in her mouth and walking to the bathroom.

After Mac got out of the shower, they went to the salon for hair, make-up and manicures.  They got back to Mac's around noon and got dressed.  AJ arrived at 12:50.  "Mac you look beautiful." AJ said.

"Thank you. I, I…" Mac began. 

"Tongue tied?" AJ teased.

"A little.  I can't believe it's time." Mac said smiling.

"Well it is.  Are you ready?" AJ asked.

"More than you will ever know." Mac said.

"Wow, don't you all look wonderful." AJ said to Harriet, Bobbie and Chloe.

"Thank you." They replied.  They all started to walk to the door.  When they reached the hallway, they realized Mac wasn't with them.

"Are you coming?" Bobbie asked.

"In a second." Mac replied.  She looked around her apartment. No she looked around their apartment, smiled and joined them in the hallway.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm woke up and jumped out of bed.  "I'm getting married today." He shouted to no one. He walked into the living room and to the window.  He threw it open and shouted "Sarah MacKenzie is marrying me today" out the window. He made a pot of coffee and sat on the couch.   _OK the guys will be here at 1, I have plenty of time._ Harm thought picking up a magazine.  Harm suddenly jumped.  _My uniform_. He thought running to his closet.  He quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hi Mommy Daddy Baby Ashee and me can't come to the phone please leave a meessag." Little AJ's message on the machine said.

"Bud, pick up." Harm yelled into the phone. "Where's my uniform? BUD!!!!!"

Harm started to pace around the living room.  When his phone rang.

"Hello?" Harm said answering his phone.

"Harm, happy wedding day." Bud said.

"Bud where are you? Where's my uniform?" Harm asked impatiently.

"I'm on my way now. Relax." Bud said.

"Oh Bud you have no idea what just went through my mind." Harm said.

"Don't worry I got it." Bud said. "Open your door."

"Oh Bud, thank god!" Harm said taking his uniform.

"Can we come in?" Sturgis asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harm asked.

"In your last hours of freedom, we had to be with you." Sergei joked.

"Ok, how about some breakfast?" Harm asked walking to the kitchen.

"Uncle Harm, where's Aunty Mac?" Little AJ asked.

"She's at her, I mean our, home getting ready for the wedding." Harm replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am" Little AJ announced.

"At least one of us is." Harm said.

"What wrong?" Sturgis asked.

"Seeing you all here, I am suddenly very nervous." Harm said.

"Harm, relax." Sturgis said. "What are you nervous about? This had been a day long in the making."

"I know, I know.  I just can't believe it's finally here." Harm said.

"Harm, let's have some breakfast." Sturgis said.

"You know big brother, I appreciate you letting me have your apartment." Sergei said.

"Well, it's nicer than that dump you call a home." Harm joked.

"Harm, we have our uniforms and tuxes in the car.  It's ok if we dress here isn't it?" Bud asked.

"Yes it's fine. I think I can use the moral support around me." Harm replied.

"What's wrong?" Bud asked.

"I'm nervous." Harm said.

"I don't believe I would see that day that you were nervous." Sergei laughed.

"Isn't it customary to be nervous?" Ahmed asked.

"I don't know but I am." Harm said.

"Uncle Harm, Aunty Mac is nice." Little AJ said.

"Yes she is." Harm said placing him on his lap. "Ok, I need to go shower."

"Well clean up." Sturgis said.

Harm showered and got dressed.  The men, including Little AJ got ready.

**AT THE CEREMONY LOACATION**

At 1pm the limo arrived to take them to the ceremony where Clayton Webb and Anna Paparini were already waiting.  Harm got out of the limo and walked around.

"Clay, Anna this looks amazing." Harm said.

"This is incredible." Bud said looking around.

"Harm what ever made you think of this place?" Sturgis asked looking around.

"Brother, this is what America is all about." Sergei said.

"I didn't know they would permit a wedding here." Ahmed said.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you take your places.  The guests will be arriving shortly." Anna said she then looked at Clay. "Have I mentioned how handsome you look?"

"I can hear again." Clay laughed. "I'm glad you were able to have someone else cover today. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't with me."

"I'm more than glad to be with you.  Now go usher." Anna said giving him a kiss.

"Yes ma'am, by the way. You are beyond beautiful." Clay said and walked away.

"Harm, you look wonderful." Commander Teresa Coulter said. "I want to hug you but I am afraid I might wrinkle you."

"Not so bad yourself." Harm replied opening his arms for a hug. "Don't worry about the wrinkles."

"Everything is all set.  You just tell me when." Teresa said.  
  


"After she gets down the aisle." Harm said.

"I'll take care of it." Teresa said and she went to take care of _it._

Harm paced a little bit and checked his watch.  It was 1:30, if all was on schedule, the guests would be arriving and then Mac.  

"Harm it's a beautiful day and you picked a wonderful location." Reverend Turner said.

"Thank you Sir." Harm said with a smile.

**THE MALL**

All the guests were assembled in front of the Washington Monument as instructed on the invitations.  Everyone was wondering where this ceremony was going to be.  Right on schedule the rented trolley cars arrived to take them to the ceremony.  When they finally got to the destination all eyes went wide.  Of all the places in the world to have a wedding ceremony, no one ever guessed this.


	19. The Ceremony

**THE CEREMONY**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS 

=====================================================================================================

**THE JEFFERSON MEMORIAL**

The Jefferson Memorial is located on the south bank of the Tidal Basin near downtown Washington, DC.  Modeled after the Pantheon of Rome, Architect John Russell Pope used Jefferson's own architectural tastes in the design of the Memorial. President Roosevelt laid the cornerstone in 1939. The memorial was dedicated in 1943, the statue of Jefferson looks out from the interior of the Memorial toward the White House. ****

As the guests were escorted to their seats, a string quartet played in the background.  At this point Harm could not be seen, he was out of view pacing behind the Statue while Sergei watched.  They didn't speak; Sergei wasn't sure what he could possibly say.  He just smiled as he watched his brother; knowing that he wasn't pacing out of nervousness but out of impatience. Trish and Frank walked over to Harm. 

"Here we go." Harm said exhaling nervously.

"Harm you look wonderful." Trish said. "Your father is so proud right now."

"Thanks mom."  Harm said kissing his mother.

"I'm proud of you too son." Frank said extending his hand.

"Thanks Frank." Harm said. "For everything."

"Harm we need to go to the back." Sturgis said leading Trish and Frank to the "entrance" area.

"See you guys later." Harm said with a nervous laugh.

Harm was left once again standing with his brother.  

"It's time." Sergei said smiling.

Harm and Sergei walked towards the podium where Reverend Turner was standing.  Harm had to laugh.  The string quartet played Anchor's Aweigh as he walked up.  Harm looked at Teresa Coulter and smiled. She held her hands up in a "why not?" fashion.

According to plan, The Burnett's and The Anderson's were escorted to their seats.  Once they were settled Sturgis and Bud took their places in front with Harm. Clay and Ahmed pulled the white runner back and then took their places.

The limousine with Mac and the bridal party arrived, as each woman walked up the steps and into the memorial Harm's heart began to beat faster.  It was as if each person represented a countdown.  The soft sounds of Pacabel's Canon in D filled the memorial as they walked in.  Finally Little AJ made his way down the aisle, this meant Mac was next.

"Uncle Harm." Little AJ said as he approached the front. "Auntie Mac looks beetful. Here are the rings."

"Thanks little man." Harm said giving him the thumbs up.

The music ended and The Wedding March began.  Mac and AJ walked up the steps and stopped at the white runner. 

"Are you ready?" AJ asked.

Mac answered with an astounding "Yes."

"Mac, This is truly an honor. " AJ started

"Sir, AJ, please don't make me cry." Mac said laughing.

"Let's go." AJ said and he walked her down the aisle.

As Harm watched them walk down the aisle he thought his heart would leap out of his chest.  Mac was more than beautiful.  Her ivory satin gown had beading and Venise lace.  With a sweetheart neckline, and princess line satin gown and short tailored sleeves were embellished with Venise lace flowers and pearls.  The back bodice had satin covered buttons to hem.  Her satin headpiece was designed with the same pearl and crystal trim as her gown and simple tulle. 

Once they were at the front, AJ lifted Mac's veil and give her a kiss.  He shook Harm's hand, smiled and went to his seat.  Mac and Harm smiled at each other and hand in hand took the few remaining steps toward Reverend Turner together.

"Before we begin, the ceremony" Reverend Turner said. "The groom has a little something for the bride."

With that Commander Teresa Coulter stood up and went over by the quartet.  As the music began to play, Teresa sang Trisha Yearwood's ballad One Love:

**_So many times, love went south   
Down into the valley of the shadow of doubt   
My faith was fadin', my hope was gone   
I wandered in the wilderness, all alone   
You came to me like a revelation   
In your arms, I found salvation, oh_**

**_One love took me to the mountaintop   
Showed me a world I'd never seen   
One love took me down to the riverside   
Opened my heart, and washed me clean   
Nothin' less than a miracle   
Sent from Heaven above_**

**_One love One love One love  
Showed me a world I'd never seen   
One love   
Opened my heart and made me feel brand-new   
One love   
Took me to the mountaintop   
One love   
Showed me a world I'd never seen_**

"Harm that was beautiful, I didn't know she could sing." Mac whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it." Harm whispered back. "Now let's get married."

**THE CEREMONY**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.  Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. Harmon and Sarah you have come here today in the sight of this congregation to be joined in holy Matrimony.  Please respond with I will." Reverend Turner began. 

"Harmon Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Harm said.

"Sarah Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Reverend Turner asked.

"I will" Mac replied.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" Reverend Turner continued.

"I do, well we all do." AJ said.

"Please join hands. Harmon repeat after me_. _I Harmon take thee Sarah to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life.  According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Reverend Turner instructed.

"I Harmon take thee Sarah to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life.  According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Harm repeated with a big smile.

"Sarah if you will repeat after me. I Sarah take thee Harmon to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love, honor and obey you all the days of my life.  According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Reverend Turner dictated.

"I Sarah take thee Harm to… wait a second." Mac stopped.

"Mac what are you doing?" Harm said trying not to move his lips.

"Why didn't you have to say obey?" Mac asked speaking with closed lips as well.

"They are traditional vows Mac." Harm said slightly impatient but with a smile.

"Even if they are, I am not saying obey." Mac said through a smile of gritted teeth.

"Sarah, repeat after me." Reverend Turner urged.

"Just a moment." Mac said with a smile holding up a finger.  By now most of the guests in the front and the bridal party knew what was going on and were chuckling. "Why do I have to say obey?"

"It's what's written." Reverend Turner said looking at them and trying no to laugh.

"Mac, just say it." Harriet urged.

"Harriet?" Mac looked at her.  
  


"Well?" Harriet said with a giggle. 

"Mac please…" Harm said helplessly.

"Harm, it's not fair." Mac said.

"Mac what are you doing?" Bud said leaning around the other ushers.

"She's finally gone crazy." Bobbie said with a slight laugh.

"Mac you know it's just a word." Sturgis said.

"Women in Russia always obey." Sergei said laughing.

"Sergei we are American women." Chloe said getting in on the conversation.

"This isn't happening." Harm said looking up. "Mac, come on."

"I just don't think it's right." Mac said with a mischievous smile.

"If I may." Reverend Turner interrupted them. "Sarah, please repeat after me. I Sarah take thee Harmon to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life.  According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"Thank you." Mac said with a smile. "I Sarah take thee Harmon to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love, honor and **_cherish_**you all the days of my life.  According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." 

Reverend Turner exhaled and continued, "May I have the rings please. These rings are a symbol of your love, they are continuous and as a circle have no beginning and no end, just like your love.  Harmon please repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Harm said placing the ring on Mac's finger.

"Sarah, please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Reverend Turner said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Mac repeated as she placed Harm's ring on his finger.

"For as much as Harmon and Sarah have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."  Reverend Turner said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Harm leaned in and kissed Mac.  Everyone rose to their feet and applauded.

They accepted hugs and congratulations from the bridal party, Harm's parents and the Andersons.  They walked back down the aisle and greeted the guests.  Then it was time for pictures.  After the pictures were taken Mac and Harm descended down the stairs of the Jefferson Memorial to a shower of rose petals.  From this point, they retreated to a waiting limousine and to the reception, the guests went back to the trolleys and were returned to the Mall to pick up their cars and head to the reception.  

**IN THE LIMO**

"Hello Mrs. Rabb." Harm said kissing Mac.

"Hmm, I like that." Mac said with a smile.

"So how does it feel?" Harm said.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know." Mac teased and Harm obliged. "Feels wonderful."

"Excuse me, can we close this?" Harm asked the driver referring to the partition window.

"Yes Sir," the driver said raising the window.

Harm put his arm around Mac and she settled into him.  They held each other, kissed and laughed.  They were finally married and everything was perfect.

"Mac I have to tell you, you scared me for a second there." Harm said laughing.

"Well, did you really think I was going to say obey?" Mac replied.

"Well I am the man of the family." Harm said hugging her tightly. "You know the head of the family."

"Yes, but I am the marine." Mac laughed. "Besides remember that Greek Wedding movie? The man is the head but the wife is the neck, and we control the head." Mac laughed kissing him.  Harm kissed back knowing this was one argument he would never win.

A bit later they pulled into the Landon House grounds. "Excuse me Sir." The driver said. "Ms. Paparini said to wait here."

"Ok." Harm replied.

"Must have something to do with that surprise." Mac said.

They sat in the limo and waiting for Anna.  Finally Clay and Anna got there and jumped into the limo.

"Congrats guys." Clay said.

"Thank you. Now what's going on?" Mac asked.

"You have to be the last to arrive at the reception.  I want you to arrive in style." Anna said.

"We're already in a limo." Harm said, "Are we flying in?"

"No, besides your mother said she has a surprise for you too." Clay said.

"Ok? Well I guess we can relax here for now.  If you two would please get out, I want to be alone with my wife." Harm joked.

"We can take a hint." Clay smiled. "We'll be back to get you after all the guests have arrived."

"Byeeee." Mac waved as Clay and Anna got out of the limo.  "Well Mr. Rabb, you have me alone for a little bit. What do you plan to do?"

"This." Harm said as he kissed her. 

=====================================================================================================

Author's note: The wedding vows used were translated from Armenian. We Armenians are the only ones I know of today that still have the woman say Obey.   


	20. The Reception

**THE RECEPTION**

Standard Disclaimer

Please send reviews – and I was thinking of ending this entire series here.  Opinions please.

Thanks to the help of Amy, Becki, Dani, Irene, and Tania. (Alphabetical listing)   Your advice and editing have been invaluable.

And most of all to my slave driver Mac!  For bugging, editing and serenading me!!!!!!

Here is the link to the Landon House: http://www.landonhouse.com

====================================================================================================

The Landon House is located in Urbana, Maryland.  Originally built on the Rappahannock River in Virginia in 1754, it was relocated in 1840.  It was during the Confederates' first Maryland campaign that Landon would make history as the host site of legendary Confederate cavalry General J.E.B. Stuart's famous Sabers and Roses ball on September 8, 1862.  The structure has a double veranda that gives an Antebellum feel to any event.  The main entrance, which leads to the circular driveway at the front of the house lends to a very romantic and old-fashioned arrival.  Once all the guests had arrived and were gathered on the veranda, Anna and Clay went back to the road where Mac and Harm were waiting.

"It's time." Anna said as she knocked on the window. 

"Ok, what's the surprise?" Harm asked as he helped Mac out of the limo.

"This!" Clay said with a big smile as he pointed to a horse drawn carriage. "You guys need to arrive in style."

"This is great." Mac said with a laugh. "It's so, so. It's just so…" 

"I know isn't it?" Anna said. "I'm glad you approve."

"Anna this is so sweet." Harm said. "Now what's my mother's surprise?"

"Are you kidding? She'd kill us if we told you." Clay laughed.

Mac and Harm got into the carriage and were taken to the reception.

"I feel like I should be doing the royal wave." Mac said as she mocked the wave.

"King and queen for the day." Harm joked. "I could get used to this."

As they approached the house everyone smiled.

"Oh that is so romantic." Chloe said.

"Yeah it is nice." Ahmed said.

"That was such a great idea." Harriet said to Anna.

"I just think these two deserve something special." Anna said. "I'll be back, I want to make sure my assistant has everything under control." 

The carriage was brought around and Mac and Harm got out.  Everyone applauded their arrival, Harm looked around for his mother; he wanted to know what the surprise was.  "Mac do you see my mom?" Harm asked.

"No, I don't." Mac said looking around.  She then smiled and pointed. "Harm look."

"Grandma, you made it." Harm said running over to Sarah Rabb.

"You think I would miss my oldest grandson getting married?" Sarah Rabb said. "Now where is this other Sarah Rabb?"

"Mac how did you know that was my grandmother?" Harm asked leading her to the senior Sarah.

"The picture Harm.  You've only showed it to me a million times." Mac laughed.

"Grandma, this is Sarah MacKenzie Rabb." Harm said bursting with pride that his two Sarah's were meeting.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Rabb." Mac said. "Please call me Mac."

"Mrs. Rabb?  Please call me grandma." She said hugging her. "So you're the one who finally got him in line."

"That would be me." Mac said with a smile.

"Promise me you won't let him get away with anything." Grandma Sarah whispered.

"You have my word." Mac laughed.

"Good now why don't we go celebrate." Grandma Sarah said. 

They walked into the cocktail hour; the room was beautiful.  The quartet from the ceremony was already assembled and playing.  The guests talked among themselves while the bridal party went off for pictures.  After the cocktail hour everyone went into the reception area and sat.  Once everyone was seated the bandleader made the introductions.

"First lets have a round of applause for our ushers, Clayton Webb and Ahmed Mirza."  They entered.

"The first bridesmaid; Miss Bobbie Latham escorted by Commander Sturgis Turner." They entered.

"Our next bridesmaid; Mrs. Harriet Roberts escorted by Lt. Bud Roberts and our ring bearer AJ Roberts." Harriet and Bud followed Little AJ in who ran across the room.

"Ladies and gentleman please give a round of applause to the Maid of Honor Chloe Madison and the Best Man Sergei Zhukov." 

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for.  Please stand and welcome Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr."  The band played and everyone rose.  Mac and Harm entered the room with huge smiles.  The bridal party took their seats and everyone sat down.  Reverend Turner stood up and gave the blessing.  When he was done Sergei got up to make his toast.

"Harm and Mac, I know I speak for everyone when I say how happy I am to share in this moment.  Seeing you together brings a joy like none other.  You were meant for each other.  I wish you a life of love and happiness.  I raise my glass to a long and happy marriage." Sergei said.

Everyone raised a glass and "hear hears" where heard.

The first course was served and cleared.  The bandleader asked for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman now is the time for Harm and Mac to share their first dance."  

Harm got up and extended his hand to Mac, together they walked out to the dance floor.  They had several discussions on what the first dance should be.  They debated everything from Frank Sinatra to Elton John, from classics to contemporary.  Finally they decided on a jazzy Nat King Cole tune. L-O-V-E.

**L is for the way you look at me **

**O is for the only one I see   
V is very, very extraordinary   
E is even more than anyone that you can adore**

**Love is all that I can give to you   
Love is more than just a game for two   
Two in love can make it   
Take my heart and please don't break it   
Love was made for me and you**

**L is for the way you look at me   
O is for the only one I see   
V is very, very extraordinary   
E is even more than anyone that you can adore**

**Love is all that I can give to you   
Love is more than just a game for two   
Two in love can make it   
Take my heart and please don't break it   
Love was made for me and you   
Love was made for me and you   
Love was made for me and you**

Halfway through the song the bridal party joined in.  Since the men out numbered the woman, Anna danced with Clay and Elena, Sergei's girlfriend, danced with Ahmed.  

As the evening wore on, Harm and his mother danced to Bette Midler's Wind Beneath My Wings.  Originally Harm had suggested they not do all the traditional dances since Mac would not have a father/daughter dance but Mac insisted, besides she had something in mind. 

"The bride has requested that Admiral Chedwiggen please join her on the dance floor. " The bandleader said.  The Admiral unaware of what was happening walked out on to the dance floor and bowed to Mac. "Mac what's going on?"

"I'd like this dance please." Mac said with a smile. The band began to play "What A Wonderful World" the Louis Armstrong hit by George Weiss and Bob Thiele.  

There was one special dance that was not planned for but never the less important.  After Mac and Harm danced with their friends to various songs both upbeat and slow, Harm walked over to his grandmother.

"This one is for us." Harm said as he took her hand.  The band began to play "Three Times A Lady" by Lionel Ritchie.  When the song was over there wasn't a dry eye in the house.  Everyone knew the history of that song, Lionel Ritchie had written it so many years ago for his grandmother and there wasn't a more perfect song for Harm and Grandma Sarah to dance to.

The evening progressed and it was time to throw the bouquet and garter.  The single woman lined up and Mac waved the bouquet at them.  "So who's going to catch it?" Mac asked laughing,  "Chloe? Bobbie? Teresa? Anna? Elena?" Mac said naming just a few.  She turned her back to her friends and threw the bouquet.  It was as if the Red Sea had parted again.  All the single ladies moved out of the way and left Bobbie standing there to catch the bouquet.  Little did Bobbie know; Mac had set it all up.

Next came the garter.  "Ok boys here we go." Harm laughed swinging the garter on this finger.  Harm turned and pretended to throw the garter.  Then laughing he turned around, walked over to Sturgis and casually flipped it to him. "Here you go old friend. You're next." Harm said with a smile.  Sturgis laughed and walked to Bobbie.  "Something tells me we are next to be locked in the basement."  Bobbie just shook her head and smiled.

It was an amazing day for everyone.  Mac and Harm were finally married.  Everyone had a wonderful evening.  As the guests left the group of six friends remained. Gunny had offered to take Little AJ back home and give Harriet and Bud a little time with their friends.

"We always seem to be the last to leave." Bud said.

"I think it's fitting." Mac replied. "You have been with us every step of the way."  
  


"I propose a toast, to all of us." Sturgis said raising a glass. "Let's always be as happy as we are today."

They clinked glasses and drank.

"Oh I have something to say." Harm said. "Thank you. You're my best friends.  You helped me see what was important.  Without you I would not be the happiest and the luckiest man in the world."

"Aww, group-hug guys." Bud said. They had their little moment together with some laughing and some tears.  

The friends walked out of the Landon House to the awaiting limousines.  Off into the night they went, Bud and Harriet to their home, Sturgis and Bobbie to Bobbie's and Mac and Harm to the Loews Jefferson Hotel.  Tonight was their first night as man and wife; tomorrow they were leaving for London.

After years of trying to get it right, Mac and Harm finally did.   They were married and nothing would break that bond.  Where the winds took them from here would be an adventure, one that they would gladly experience together.****


End file.
